Inazuma Eleven Galaxy - Players from the Other World
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: 5 new members joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan has changed history. The parallel world of the Galaxy series as they fight to become number one in the universe. The Grand Celesta Galaxy has begun! Story begins with the match against Thai's Representative team, Mach Tiger. Yes, there are REAL aliens. Note: Space travel arc starts Episode 11
1. New Members, Alsius and Narukami

Episode 1: New Members, Alsius and Narukami

"I will introduce two new members to Shinsei Inazuma Japan." Kuroiwa Coach stated early on morning before practice.

Everyone in the team gathered around their Coach, the team only had 11 members so these two would be the very first additions to the team since the FFIV2 started. Even Shindou seemed eager to know who the new members were.

"Come in."

From the back 2 boys walked in. They both were the lime green training jerseys of Hakuren Middle School.

"Introduce yourselves"

One was a short in height, had short dark navy blue with an unusual flick on the top of his head. He had slightly slanted eyes which were violet and golden in colour. "Kurogane Haku from Hakuren. Call me Alsius and my position is Midfielder."

The other boy was much taller than Alsius. He had white messy hair and a black headband wrapped around his forehead making him look much like Ibuki. His eyes were also bi-coloured like Alsius' but were amber and sapphire instead. "I'm Narukami Naoto, also from Hakuren. I play any position, including goalkeeper."

After the two finished their introductions Tenma stepped forward with his hand out, "I'm this team's captain, Matsukaze Tenma. Welcome to Shinsei Inazuma Japan, Alsius, Narukami-kun"

"Mm…" mumbled Alsius as he shook Tenma's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Captain. Oh, and just Narukami is fine."

Aoi handed the two brand new jerseys and uniforms. "I'm one of the managers of this team, Sorano Aoi,," she introduced.

"Players we have never heard of again…" Tsurugi mumbled to Shindou.

"What is that Coach thinking?" he answered angrily.

When the practice started, Tenma noticed that Alsius was missing. Narukami was standing by the bench talking to Kuroiwa Coach. On his newly received uniform the number 12 was inscribed on it.

"Narukami!" yelled Tenma, "Where's Alsius?"

"Don't know." Replied Narukami after a slight pause and shrugged his shoulders. Then he started walking away with Kuroiwa Coach.

"Huh? Narukami? Where are you going? Practice is about to start soon."

"Don't mind," said Kuroiwa Coach "start the practice without the two."

"Coach!" Shindou yelled "we know nothing about those two. By practicing we can see their plays and skills in soccer."

"There's no need for that." Finished the Coach and walked away with Narukami.

"Captain, let's just listen to Kuroiwa Coach and start practice." Smiled Sakura.

Tenma thought for a bit then shook his head, "I'm going to look for Alsius." He blurted out and went to search for the new teammate.

"Hey Matsukaze!" Shindou tried to stop him, but Tenma completely ignored him and left the field.

"Where could he be…" Tenma wondered after searching almost all of Soccer Garden. There was only the hills in the back he didn't look and sure enough, there he spotted Alsius. He was laying in the grass reading a manga leisurely while his read rested on a soccer ball.

"Hey, Alsius!" Tenma ran up to him happily. "Come on Alsius, let's go practice! Everyone's eager to get to know you."

"I'm sorry Captain, I'm at a really good part now." Alsius mumbled in response as he flipped the page of his book.

"You came here to play soccer… right?"

"Apparently…"

Tenma tried to keep his smile. This isn't going anywhere…

But before Tenma was about to leave, Alsius brought up an idea. "How about we do a little game?"

"Game?"

"It's easy, if I can keep the ball away from you for 5 minutes, I win and you leave me alone."

"So you'll join practice if I'm able to steal the ball from you?" Tenma confirmed.

Alsius nodded. He put away his book, stood up with the soccer ball underneath his foot. "Let's begin.

With the signal, Tenma charged at Alsius, but Alsius easily lifted the ball atop his foot avoiding Tenma's tackle. Popping the ball up, Alsius started juggling the ball with his knees. "Is that all you got Captain?" he provoked.

"Not done yet!" he yelled.

However, "5 minutes, time's up. I win so, you can leave now, Captain. Let me finish my book."

"Why Alsius? You have such good ball control, why don't you want to practice?"

Alsius stared sadly at the ball, "It's just not the time yet"

"Huh?"

"Now go on! Leave me alone." Alsius yelled and then added, "if you want, come back tomorrow and I'll accept your challenge."

Everyday after that, Tenma challenged Alsius, but was never able to beat him and bring him to practice. The other new player, Narukami was always there during practice, however, he refused to touch or get close to the ball. So in conclusion, he never actually did any soccer practice. Tenma tried very hard to try an persuade him into playing but Narukami refused and kept playing with his yo-yo.

This continued until the day of the match against Thailand's representative team, Mach Tiger.


	2. VS Mach Tiger

Episode 2: Vs Mach Tiger

Everyone started their warm up stretches and drills. Everyone except Alsius and Narukami, who were reading manga and playing with a yo-yo.

"In the end, we still don't know anything about those two." Shindou snorted, kicking the ball back to Tenma.

Manabe lifted his glases, "Yes, it's very strange. No matter how much I searched, there was no information on either of them. There isn't even any official data of them being part of the Hakuren soccer team or even a student at the school itself."

"Well, there's no point worrying about them," Minaho wrapped up the conversation calmly, hand under his chin. "We have been fine with just 11 players up to now, so I believe it'll be fine."

The match soon began with Alsius and Narukami on the bench.

As usual, Inazuma Japan started with t ball. Tsurugi passed the ball to Matatagi, who swiftly pack passed to Tenma. Tenma then started to bring the ball forwards.

The first half was almost over, but neither of the teams were able to score yet. At first glance it seemed that the game was even, however, Inazuma Japan hadn't had the chance to even shoot yet. While Mach Tiger kept pushing tiring the defense and goalkeeper greatly.

The ball was brought right infront of the goal.

Ibuki put both his hands infront of him, ready to dive at any direction the ball was kicked. Shindou however, stood ahead of him, blocking Ibuki's view.

"Einzatz!" reading the opponent's movements, Shindou easily stole the ball and quickly passed it to Tenma.

"Shindou, you…!" Ibuki yelled, but Shindou completely ignored him.

Tenma dribbled the ball up, "Z-Slash!" leaving a burnt marking in the shape of the alphabet 'z'. Tenma swiftly dodged the opposing defender, 'Sakura!"

Sakura gracefully trapped the ball doing multiple flips and turns. However, the Mach Tiger players were quick to mark her.

"Death Scythe Middle!" two player kicked up a powerful sonic wave stealing the ball from Sakura.

Seeing this Tetsukado and Minaho went to stop the attacker. Their efforts were useless, for the opposing players easily dribbled through, "Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"I won't let you get any closer!" growled Shindou, ready to steal the ball with his hissatsu.

But instead of going straight through, the opposing forward passed the ball back to another team mate.

"Tch…" but it was too late.

"Ivory Crash!" kicking the ball hard with the knees Mach Tigers forward shot the ball towards the goal.

"I'll stop it!" Ibuki held his hands out and tried to stop the hissatsu shoot. The force of the shoot overpowered him and Ibuki was flung backwards into the net along with the ball.

"GOAL-!"

Then the whistle blew indicating the end of the first half.

"ugh" Ibuki yelled in frustration. He held his right shoulder with his other hand.

"Ibuki! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" he smiled forcefully.

Shindou glared and pulled the arm Ibuki was holding. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"A crippled keeper is useless, you shouldn't try to act tough and cause us to lose because of it"

"But we don't have any other keepers on this team…" Ibuki grunted.

"Tenma's played keeper in the past so her probably could…" Shindou whispered, "but then we lose so much attack…"

"Make sure everyone drinks lots of water," Aoi yelled handing everyone yellow water bottles and towels. "Here Tenma"

"Thanks Aoi…" Tenma grabbed the towel Aoi handed to him and wiped the sweat dripping down from his chin off. Everyone was breathing heavily, they were all running out of energy.

It was then, when Kuroiwa Coach stood up and opened his mouth the first time this match. "We'll sub players, Narukami Naoto for Ibuki Munemasa and Kurogane Haku for Kusaka Ryuuji."

"What!?" Shindou yelled, "What's the Coach thinking!? Putting two players in, who never practiced in at a time like this."

"The Coach probably has some plan, "Tsurugi mumbled

Narukami changed into the keeper's uniform with the number 20 written on it and stood at the goal at the start of the second half of the game. Alsius' uniform had the number 13 on it.

As the players all got back to their positions, Shindou put himself infront of Narukami.

"What're you doing?"

Shindou ignored Narukami's question.

"Oh yeah. You were doing this to Ibuki-kun too, weren't you… no trust, it kinda hurts you know?"

"…It's the best thing to do for victory." Shindou finally mumbled. Narukami just smiled in response.

Alsius did some warm up stretches and jumped up and down to get his body ready for the exercise it will be doing soon. Tenma ran up to him. "Don't push yourself too much."

"Don't worry Captain, I can handle myself. Since he put us in, I guess we can go all out."

"What?"

Alsius smiled "Oh, don't worry about it."

"Tenma! Get to you position now, the game's about to start." Tsurugi yelled and Tenma hurried back his place.

As soon as the match restarted Mach Tiger started with the possession of the ball. The ball was quickly brought towards the net.

Then, Narukami did something no on thought a keeper would ever do. Leaving the goal behind, he ran up past Shindou and past the half line.

"What's that keeper doing? Leaving the net wide open for us?" the players of the other team sneered. Without hesitation their striker used a hissatsu shoot. "Ivory Crash!"

The ball rocketed towards the unguarded goal. Shindou quickly stood in its path. Breathing in deeply he yelled, "Einzatz!" Shindou kicked the ball back and it flew ght to where Narukami had run to.

'Thanks Shindou-kun!" Narukami dribbled up with the ball. It was Inazuma Japan's counter attack, " Are you with me Haku?"

"We're going all out, Nao."

Alsius and Narukami kicked the ball together causing it to spin, gathering energy around it. When enough energy was absorbed, both of them kicked it once again, but toward the enemy goal.

"Icicle Sparkler!" the ball was enveloped in ice and electric energy. The keeper was caught off guard by Alsius and Naukami's attack that he didn't have enoght time for his own hissatsu catch.

"G-goal! Shinsei Inazuma Japan has tied up the score."

Alsius and Narukami did a victorious high five with eachother.

"W-wow! Alsius, Narukami, you guys are amazing." Tenma exclaimed.

"Hey, Narukami!" Shindou scolded "You're a keeper! I don't care whether you made a goal or not, but it is unacceptable for the keper to suddenly leave the net unguarded!"

"Unguarded? What are you talking about, you were there, Shindou-kun." Replied Narukami.

"What?"

Then he smiled, "I knew you would stop their shoot, so I was able to leave the net to you without any worries."

Shindou was lost for words for a sec, but quickly shook his head, "Whatever, don't do that again, you understand!?"

"Yes…" Narukami mumbled rubbing the back of his own head.

"Let's keep this up and get the next goal and take the lead!" Tenma cheered, fist in the air.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in response.

Mach Tiger started with the ball. Instead of standing right in front of the net like ususal, Shindou positioned himself further forward.

"Hmm…" smiled Narukami.

Tenma quickly went in front of the Mach Tiger player, "Wonder Trap!" Moving at an incredible speed, he successfully stole the opponent's ball.

Time up was approaching, the team that makes the next goal would be the victor. Aware of this, Tenma glanced at his surroundings for someone he could pass to. However, both forwards, Tsurugi and Matatagi, were marked and couldn't move around freely.

"Captain!"

Tenma turned towards the voice and spotted Alsius running up the left side, completely free. Without hesitation he passed the ball.

Alsius was in an idle spot for a shoot. Lifting the ball atop her foot, Alsius performed a swift back flip, kicking the ball upwards. Icy energy enveloped the ball and as it fell, Alsius lunged with all his might, kicking the ball straight into the net.

"Frozen World!"

The keeper attempted to stop the tremendous icy shot by jumping in the air hitting the ball with his own hissatsu, "Killer Elbow!"

"Goal! Shinsei Inazuma Japan has gotten the leading point!"

The whistle blew 3 times, indication the eand of the match. 2-1, Shinsei Inazuma Japan claimed victory.

"Who would've thought that those two…?" Tsurugi mumbled to Shindou.

Shindou was deep in thought, "if they're that great of a player, it still bothers me how we don't have any information on them. "

Tetsukado placed his elbow on Narukami's shoulder. Laughing, celebrating the victory. Minaho and Manabe gathered around them.

Tenma ran up to Alsius to congragulate him for the final goal. But suddenly showed a frown, "If you're so good at soccer, why won't you join practice. Soccer will be sad."

"Don't worry, Captain, I'll be attending practice from now on."

"Huh? Really?"

"I'm glad to be on this team, Captain."


	3. Practice is for Noobs, but

Practice is for Noobs, but Training is What We Do

Alsius placed his tray of good and sat on the table that no one else sat at. He peered nervously at the utensil which was prepared along with the meal, chopsticks. Picking it up, he attempted to pick up a mouthful of rice. His hands kept trembling causing him to drop the food and sometimes, the chopsticks themselves, multiple times. He tried hard to hide his frustration, however, Narukami sat down next to him with a big grin on his face.

"Having trouble aren't you, Haku-chan?" Narukami mocked.

Alsius let out an angry sigh, left his tray of food and walked out of the cafeteria leaving Narukami alone at the table. Before he could follow him, Tetsukado placed himself on the seat across from him.

"So Narukami, how long have you done soccer?" he asked.

Narukami thought for a bit, "Today was my first match I have played in, but I did lots of kemari back in my village with Haku."

Tetsukado paused, "What? No way! How can you play so well, without actually practicing at all?"

Hearing Tetsukado yelling, the other members gathered around to join the conversation.

"Weren't you part of Hakuren's soccer team?" Shindou asked. His eyes were cold as he glared down at Narukami.

Narukami, however, was unfazed by this and responded in a normal tone, "Well, we did learn the basic rules of soccer not long ago from Fubuki-san and Yukimura-kun. But, we only joined the soccer team to join this team…"

"Huh?" Shindou yelled, "What's that Coach doing? Again he nominates people who have no experience or interest in soccer to play for its representative team! You all shouldn't be sitting here."

"Shindou-san, calm down," Tsurugi said.

Narukami started cleaning up his plates, "I'm sorry, Shindou-kun but, this is the reality of the situation you are currently in. Instead of whining over something that's already done, focus on what needs to be done now."

"Ah, Narukami-kun, can you stop for a second!?" Minaho suddenly yelled.

Narukami obediently stopped. He looked back at Minaho wondering why he was asked to stop. Minaho called Manabe over and the two of them stared at Narukami and then, switched their gazes to Ibuki.

"Hmm… know that we look at you two closely, it is evident you are quite different…" they both mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Kusaka gasped, "They're completely identical."

Minaho cleared his throat, "Nope, Ibuki-kun's hair is much messier, his voice is deeper and their eyes are very different colours. Also, Narukami-kun's face is completely scarred."

Manabe focused his glasses and added, "Their way of speaking, personalities and play styles are different as well."

Narukami quietly walked away as his teammates continued the conversation. "of course there may be people that we look like us here…" he mumbled to himself, laughing softly. As he started making his way towards his room, Narukami noticed Alsius kicking the ball to himself in the field.

"Hey, Haku!" he called out running up to him, "I didn't know you were so into soccer that you would actually practice on your own."

"It's not whether I like it or not… we need to get out of here and winning is the only way. And its TRAINING, not practice."

"Yes, yes," Narukami shrugged, "There's no point in being so tense, you know? Relax!" he patted Alsius on the head, "the time will come when it needs to, right?"

Alsius looked down, frowning, "I know, you don't need to tell me."

Narukami quickly scooped the ball with his feet from Alsius, "Let me help you."

It was dark outside, but the field lights were turned on so there was no problem seeing the ball. Absorbed in their game, Alsius and Narukami didn't notice Tsurugi and Ibuki walking down onto the field. Tsurugi called out to them, surprising them.

"Keeper training?" the two fielders asked.

Ibuki hit his fist with his palm, "Yup!"

"He asks me all the time." Smiled Tsurugi then quickly glanced at Alsius, "Kurogane, I heard from Matsukaze that you guys played a little game every day until the day of the match against Mach Tiger."

"Huh?" gasped Narukami glaring at Alsius.

Ignoring this, Alsius nodded.

Tsurugi passed the ball he was holding to him, "Try to keep the ball away from me time." He challenged.

"Okey," Alsius sneered, "5 minutes is the time limit, Nao, keep track for us!"

"Fine…" Narukami sighed flipping open his cellphone.

"Hey Tsurugi, What about my training!?" Ibuki yelled.

"Later."

Narukami gave the start signal, "Ready, GO!"

Tsurugi started charging at Alsius as soon as the signal was given. Alsius kept the ball away from the furious tackle, moving away from Tsurugi.

"Hm… not bad," smiled Tsurugi and continued his attack. Alsius carefully balanced the ball atop her foot, lifting it just over Tsurugi's feet. With great speed he dribbled the ball away from the field. As he jumped up and turned around, Alsius kept the ball completely under his control.

"30 seconds left." Narukami warned.

Alsius chuckled, "looks like I'm going to win, Tsurugi."

"Don't be so sure, yet!" Tsurugi charged up to Alsius. Unfazed, Alsius was ready to lift the ball away from Tsurugi, but he was too quick. Before the ball could be carried, Tsurugi's foot skimmed it, causing Alsius to lose control over it for a second. Alsius tried to regain it, however, Tsurugi's foot came a second time and scooped the ball away. The game ended in Tsurugi's victory.

"As expected from you, Tsurugi…" Alsius wheezed.

Tsurugi smiled, "I can see why Matsukaze had trouble getting the ball from you."

"Tsurugi," Ibuki grumbled impatiently, "Training…"

"Yeah," Tsurugi nodded and brought the ball up to the net Ibuki was standing in front of. Alsius and Narukami each grabbed a ball and stood next to Tsurugi.

"We are here now anyways, so let us help you." Said Narukami.

"Doesn't matter, come at me!" Ibuki grinned doing a big clap and holding his hands out.

"Here I go!" Alsius kicked the ball directly at Ibuki and it was easily caught.

Next, Tsurugi kicked it. Being more forceful than Alsius' kick, it flung Ibuki backwards. Ibuki quickly got back on his feet. "Keep 'em coming!" he yelled.

Instead of Narukami kicking the ball, Alsius kicked it again. After Tsurugi and Alsius did a few shoots, Narukami finally went up front to do his shoot.

"Come!" Ibuki taunted.

Narukami carefully scooped the ball with the inside of his feet as if he lifting it up. The ball curved up to the far left and Ibuki started running to that side. However, the ball kept curving past Ibuki and into the right side of the net.

"What…?" Ibuki gasped. Even Tsurugi was surprised by that shot.

"Ibuki-kun," Narukami started, "Not every shoot is a powerful head on shot. A striker's objective is to get a score on the board, no matter what they need to do. You have to be able to read the ball's movements. Haku shoot something trickier."

Alsius nodded and took a deep breath, "Here I go." He whispered as he lifted the ball on his feet, and did a swift back flip, kicking the ball upwards. Icy energy enveloped the ball and as it fell, Alsius lunge.d with his might, kicking the ball straight in to the net.

"Frozen World!"

Surprised, Ibuki tried to stop the ball without using a hissatsu catch and got easily flung away.

"Ibuki!" Narukami yelled, "Why aren't you using your hissatsu, Wild Dunk?"

"Urgh…" Ibuki punched the ground in rage.

Narukami sighed, "I guess you haven't completely grasped the timing on when to use it. I've been wondering why you haven't used it since the match again Big Waves."

Ibuki punched the ground again, "Somehow, I can't get it…"

"Don't worry, bro, that is what I am here for."


	4. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Episode 4: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

"Huh?" Tenma realized one day before early morning practice, "Where's Alsius?"

Everyone peered around their surroundings and all looked at Narukami. He sighed in response "She probably went out to buy a new manga. Do you want me to look for her."

"Again…" Shindou growled.

"Wait Narukami… 'she'?" Tenma confirmed.

Narukami stared at the captain, puzzled. Soon that look turned into a grin, "Wait, did everyone here think that Haku was a boy?" Seeing everyone's confused response, Narukami started laughing.

"Are you telling us that Alsius is a girl!?" Tetsukado gasped.

"What are you people saying," Manabe sighed, "If you look at the player data on Kurogane Haku, it tells you that her gender is indeed, female. See?" Manabe showed everyone the image on his tablet.

"Well captain, are we going to look for her or just start practice?" Minaho asked.

"She'll eventually come back, don't worry." Narukami laughed, "She always does this, it's nothing unusal."

"If you say so…" said Tenma.

* * *

Phew, I was able to get the final copy…" Alsius sighed as she lined up to buy the new manga. Unable to wait, she opened up the book and started reading it.

"Ouch!" the little boy standing in front of Alsius was pushed down. A large man stood over him sneering. He cut in line!

"Got a problem, kid?" the man sneered at the little spikey headed boy.

The boy clenched his tiny fist, ready to fight back. But, before he did, Alsius stood between the two and peered up at the large man through the top of the manga she was reading.

"'scuse me, but we've been waiting in line, could you kindly follow manners and go to the end and wait your turn? Budging in line in front of a little boy just to buy some books, you're sickening."

"Who do you think you are, kid?" the man swung his arm, punching Alsius across the face. Without falling over, Alsius stayed standing, turning and glared at the man who just attacked her. She calmly put away her book as she walked over to him.

"Come on" the man provoked.

However, instead of fighting back, Alsius turned his face showing the non-bruised side of her face. Tapping slowly, she encouraged the man to punch her again.

Confused at this unusual reaction, the man finally realized how many people were watching this. Eventually, the man grumbled to himself and ran out of the store.

"Wow, you're so cool bro!" the boy exclaimed. "Wait, I recognize you… you're Kurogane Haku from my big brother's team!"

Alsius rubbed her hurting cheek as she peered down at the excited little boy, "brother?"

"I'm Matatagi Shun! Wow, you do look like a boy. If I didn't read your profile on the Shinsei Inazuma Japan pamphlet, I wouldn't of known!" The boy kept talking and talking.

"Um… so you're Matatagi's little brother?" Alsius confirmed

Shun nodded in response, "If you want, I have a patch to cover that bruise on your face. Does it hurt?"

"O-of course it hurts! Ah… I'm so glad that man decided not to punch me again…" She placed the patch Shun handed her on the wound.

"You're so strong, Haku-ne!"

"H-Haku-ne…?" Alsius stammered.

"Huh? You don't like being called that?"

"No, that's not it… I have a younger twin brother who always called me like that. I haven't met him for a few months, so it just reminded me of him."

Shun cocked it his head to the side, "Does he play soccer, too?"

"Hmm… I wonder…" Alsius smiled, "Oh, looks like you're next Shun."

After buying their books, Alsius bought Shun and herself an icecream bar and sat on a nearby bench.

After tasting the cold bar, Shun said, "You were pretty cool the last match!"

"Thanks."

"But not as cool as my big brother! He's the best on the team." He added chuckling.

"Hmf, he better watch out or I might beat him soon." Alsius taunted.

Shun shook his head violently, "No, you'd never catch up to him!"

The two glared at each other, but soon that turned into laughter.

"Haku!" a familiar voice shouted.

"N-Nao!" Alsius gasped, "I completely forgot about soccer…" she added.

"I've been looking all for you!" Narukami yelled, "Where were you all morning?"

"I went to buy a new manga and well…"

Narukami suddenly grabbed Alsius' arm and looked closely at her patched cheek. "What happened? Why are you hurt?"

'I-it's not that bad, so don't worry," Alsius shoved Narukami's hand aside. "Don't we have practice now?"

"It was only in the morning, so I and a few others went to look for you."

"Sorry…"

"Tell Captain that when he gets back." Narukami sighed, "Who's that kid?"

"I'm Shun!" he smiled.

"Yeah, that doesn't help…"

"He's Matatagi's little brother and I met him at the book store," said Alsius.

"Now that you mention it… he does look like him." Narukami giggled.

"Huh? Why are you laughing there?" Shun frowned.

Alsius finished her icecream quickly and got off the bench, "Well, I guess we should head back. Good bye Shun." She waved.

Shun smiled big, "Bye, bye Alsius."

* * *

"I'm very sorry for causing everyone trouble." Alsius yelled, deeply bowing her head.

"No worries…" Tenma laughed, "but I was so surprised, I didn't know you were a girl."

"Just by my appearance, people think I am a guy. Don't judge a book by its cover; don't judge people by who they look on the outside."

"Maybe Narukami's a girl too?" smirked Tetsukado.

Narukami just glared at him.

"Kurogane." Shindou frowned, "Don't skip out on practice again. That's all I have to say." Shindou then stood up and walked out of the lounge.


	5. Resistance Japan's Challenge!

Episode 5: Resistance Japan's Challenge

Konoha was up early doing her usual morning jog. "Meow!" from the bushes a small kitten greeted the little child. Konoha unwrapped a small bundle of good and placed it gently on the ground for the feline. It happily started gulping the food down. Soon, more and more cats came out from the bushes and joined the meal.

Konoha smiled, softly petting each one as she whispered to them. "Take your time; I brought lots of food today."

Suddenly one of the cats pricked its ears and ran up towards someone hiding behind the trees.

"W-who is it?" Konoha stammered.

Narukami walked out, with the cat rubbing against his legs, purring. He picked up the feline gently, "Sorry, Morimura. I didn't want to surprise anyone."

Konoho looked away nervously. Seeing this Narukami decided to leave her alone, biding the cat he held good bye.

"Morning!" one by one, the members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan came into the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Tenma looked around the room and realized that Tsurugi, Matatagi and Alsius were still missing. Alsius missing was normal; however, Tsurugi and Matatagi have never been late for breakfast.

"Manabe-kun, it might have something to do with 'that'." Minaho said.

"Ah, 'that'."

Tenma was puzzled with what they were saying and asked for an explanation.

"Well, it was a few days ago…" Minaho started.

* * *

"What's that Manabe?" Alsius peered behind Manabe's shoulder at the tablet he was holding.

"What do you think it is?" he sighed, "of course the data of all the other teams, before and during the tournament. Even out data. It is necessary to understand our enemies."

"Hmm…"

Minaho smiled, "You seemed interested, do you want to see something in particular?"

Alsius thought for a bit, "Do you have any records on the Inazuma Japan team 10 years ago?"

"What use would that be? I don't understand you at all." Manabe sighed again.

"Wait, Alsius. I think we have some videos of their games…" Minaho ignored Manabe and handed Alsius some DVD's.

After scanning quickly through them, "Thanks," she said and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what she's going to do with them…" Minaho pondered.

"I have no interest in finding out." Manabe returned to the work he was absorbed in.

* * *

Minaho wrapped up the story, "Alsius might be practicing something that she found on the DVD and Tsurugi-kun and Matatagi-kun is with her?"

"Pracitce, huh?" Tenma mumbled to himself.

Few hours later, practice started and Alsius, Tsurugi and Matatagi were there this time. Tenma began by reciting today's practice menu, but suddenly a ball rocketed towards Tsurugi. Seeing this, Tsurugi volleyed it back at the direction of the attacker.

"Just as excepted from you, Tsurugi." Looking down at the field and easily receiving Tsurugi's ball, a white haired boy grinned.

Tsurugi gasped when he saw who the boy was, "Hakuryuu!?"

"Hey, Tsurugi!" Hakuryuu crossed his arms laughing.

"Long time no see, " Tsurugi walked up to him.

Sakura whispered to Tenma, "Who is that boy?"

"He's a friend of Tsurugi's. He's really good at soccer…and" Tenma tried to find the right words to describe Hakuryuu, but couldn't find the right words.

"Captain, you're not helping…" Kusaka sighed.

Manabe had already took out his tablet and started explaining to everyone, "He's Hakuryuu, an ex-SEED who underwent intense training at the most dangerous of the SEED's base in God Eden. Team Unlimited Shining's ex-captain. His position is forward, a very exceptional player."

"He kinda said a lot, but I still don't really understand." Tetsukado whipered to Narukami and he nodded in agreement.

"Pfft, he looks a bit like Nao and Ibuki…" Alsius laughed.

Konoha couldn't help giggling with her, however stopped herself when she realized people were around.

"Why are you here?" Tsurugi asked after a long conversation with his friend.

"Heh, heh, don't be surprised hearing this…" Hakuryuu laughed and soon more and more players came up from behind him.

"We are Resistance Japan and we propose a soccer match against you, Shinsei Inazuma Japan!"

"Huh? Hakuryuu?"

"The winner becomes the new representatives of Japan." Hakuryuu stated, "You have no choice to decline, Tsurugi."

"Resistance…Japan?" Shindou gasped In despair.


	6. VS Resistance Japan Part 1

Episode 6: VS Resistance Japan Part 1

11 members of the team that called themselves Resistance Japan have declared a match against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The winner becomes the representative team of Japan.

"Yukimura-kun!?" Narukami gasped.

A dark blue-haired boy looked towards Narukami. He showed a small grin when he heard his name called.

"Every one of them was a member of a team we've played against during the Holy Road!" Shindou gasped.

"Hakuryuu from Unlimited Shining, Yukimura Hyouga and Makari Ginjirou from Hakuren, Minamisawa Atsushi from Gassan Kunimitsu, Kishibe Taiga from Kidokawa Seishu, Mahoro Tadashi from Genei Gakuen, Kita Ichiban from Tengawara, Namikawa Rensuke from Kaiou, Kurosaki Makoto from Seidousan and Senguuji Yamato and Gomaki Tetsurou from Dragon Link." Manabe listed off all the names of the players standing before them.

"You're too fast, Manabe," laughed Alsius.

"Well, of course this is nothing," smiled Manabe, nose held up high.

"Nice to meet you, people of Shinsei Inazuma Japan…" A young man with wild hair walked forward. "I'm Fudou Akio, Coach of this team. Resistance Japan."

"Fudou Aki, one of the players of the Japanese representative team 10 years ago," mumbled Alsius.

"We accept your challenge," Kuroiwa Coach said.

"Coach!" Shindou yelled, "There's no way this team can beat that team," he muttered to himself.

"We'll hold the match shortly, everyone get ready." Kuroiwa Coach stated before walking away.

Unable to decline, everyone started their warm up stretches for game.

"Even though I have the information on each individual player, I have no idea how they wrk as a team." Manabe frowned assessing his notes.

Minaho smiled confidently, "But we can deduce what their style could be. I assume they'd be a very attack-based team, for they have many forwards."

"It's simple, but it actually might be accurate." Tsurugi agreed.

"We need to harden our defenses…" Shindou said, "Narukami, you'll play goalkeeper this game."

Ibuki glared furiously at Shindou, "Japan's keeper is me, not Narukami!"

"Yeah, Shindou-kun," Narukami defended, "besides, I never stopped a single ball during the last match."

"Well technically not a single ball was shot at you," Matatagi smiled.

"Ibuki will be the keeper." Kuroiwa Coach came in, 'Kurogane, Narukami, you two will be on the bench in the beginning."

"Yes sir!"

"We just have to listen to the Coach, Shindou-san" Tsurugi whispered seeing Shindou upset about their Coach's decision.

"I know…"

"The match is about to begin, get into you're positions." Kuroiwa Coach ordered everyone.

"This is an important game everyone. It determines whether or not we stay here." Tenma announced to his team, "So, let's win and keep challenging the world."

"Yeah!" everyone cheered back.

"Don't think you even have a chance at beating us, Tsurugi." Hakuryuu laughed, "You're team is full of newbies, no match for us."

"What kind of formation is that?" Shindou was startled.

Resistance Japan had 5 players standing on the front line, 3 in the middle and only 2 on the defense line.

"Just as I predicted," Minaho smiled proudly.

Shinsei Inazuma Japan started the game with the ball, "It's not going to be easy to get by all the forwards," Tsurugi frowned. He did a small kick to Matattagi and he rushed up towards the opponents' net.

"Don't think you can get passed that easily," hakuryuu sneered and easily stole the ball from Matatagi.

"Stop him!" Shindou yelled and Manabe and Testukado quickly marked him, however, Hakuryuu passed the ball to Namikawa.

"Tch," Shindou went in himself, "Einzatz!" Shindou used his hissatsu and stole the ball.

However Kita was right behind, taking the ball from Shindou's possession.

"What?" Shindou gasped.

"That's all you got?" the orange haired forward sneered. He quickly passed the ball to Hakuryuu.

"White Hurricane G3!" jumping up high, Hakuryuu kicked the ball down towards the goal, creating a tremendous twister.

Ibuki held both hands and tried to stop the powerful shoot, "Uragh!" however he saw flung backwards into the net along with the ball.

"Hmf, too easy," Hakuryuu laughed out walking back to the center line.

"As I thought, it's impossible to beat them with this team." Shindou whispered in frustration.

"It's okay everyone, let's get it back, one point at a time." Tenma encouraged.

"Besides Shindou-san, we have no other defenders who have defensive hisssatsu…" Tsurugi was also starting to get frustrated. He didn't want to lose against Hakuryuu or get kicked off the Representative team."

"C'mon Ibuki," Narukami whispered, "You could've stopped that ball…"

"I have a certain player joining the team today," Kuroiwa Coach suddenly started, "will this game be able to undergo some change before he arrives?" he smiled at the end.

Resistance Japan kept attacking, somehow Inazuma Japan was able to defend.

"You're team has no chanve against us," Hakuryuu yelled, "I'll show you my ultimate power once more, Tsurugi!"

"White Hurricane G3!"

"Einzatz," Shindou tried his best to stop the shoot, but the ball got through. However he was able to change the shoot's course making it go out of bounds.

"Nice, Shindou-senpai." Tenma praised.

Shindou showed no sign of happiness, "Tenma, its their corner kick, we can't relax yet."

Kishibe took the corner kick. He kicked the ball, not at the net's direction, but in the opposite direction. Kurosaki was right there.

"Ballista Shot V3!" Kurosaki shot the ball directly from the half line. Resistance Japan got their second goal and the first half finished.

"This is how big of a gap we have with the other team…" Shindou clenched his fist. "I can't let it end like this… not like this…"

Narukami sat on the bench arms crossed, "we still have a chance."


	7. VS Resistance Japan Part 2

Episode 7: VS Resistance Japan Part 2

"Everyone, drink lots of water," Aoi tried to cheer everyone up but the air stayed heavy.

"We're going to change players, Narukami go in for Tetsukado." Kuroiwa Coach instructed

"You better stop all the balls, Narukami!" Tetsukado and Narukami fist bumped eachother.

Narukami started to do some warm up strectches, "Leave it to me," he smiled and walked over to Ibuki.

"What do you want?" Ibuki glared.

Narukami showed a small smile, "Tell me Ibuki, why do you practice so much for soccer, which you claim you have no interest in."

"Huh?" Ibuki frowned, "Of course to prove myself to Shindou!"

"Try to forget about impressing him." Narukami sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Narukami chuckled, "You'll never know until you try."

The second half started with Hakuryuu and Yukimura passing back and forth with eachother easily getting near the goal.

"Panther Blizzard V2" Yukimura kicked at the ball creating an icy wind which enveloped his surroundings. Kicking it at the goal, a shadow of a snow leopard seemed to appear.

Ibuki lifted his trembling hands. Seeing this Narukami quickly leaped in front of the incoming ball. Skimming the ground with his foot, Narukami drew a thin line on the ground. "Jirai! (Ground Thunder) From it several bolts of electric energy spewed out, stopping the powerful shoot. The ball slowly rolled under Narukami's foot.

"We're not done yet!" Hakuryuu slide and easily took the ball back, "The third point is ours! There's no way a weak keeper like you can stop my ultimate shoot!"

"White Hurricane G3!"

"Ibuki, watch the ball carefully, you can do it!" Narukami shouted at the keeper.

"Narukami?" Ibuki gasped. His eyes flared with confidence, "Heh, you don't need to tell me."

Ibuki clenched his fist and jumped up into the air above the shot. "I've seen it once and I won't let it in again," He slammed his palm a top of the ball creating a powerful shock wave, "Wild Dunk!" the ball was slammed down ending up not making it in.

"I-impossible…" Hakuryuu gasped.

Ibuki quickly passed the ball to Narukami who immediately lobbed it to Tsurugi.

"Bicycle Sword!" Jumping up, Tsurugi performed an overhead kick on the ball.

Senguuji used his own hissatsu, "Shoot Break V3!" but Tsurugi's shot overpowered it winning the first point for Shinsei Inazuma Japan.

"Hmm… looks like all their wins weren't just flukes," Minamisawa laughed flicking his long bangs back.

Kuroiwa Coach nodded, "Kurogane, go in for Nozaki."

Alsius jumped off the bench switching places with Sakura.

"Hmf, why would he take me off," muttered Sakura before placing herself on the bench.

"A sub, now?" Shindou muttered.

The game continued and Minamisawa brought the ball up the left side. Kusaka stood in his way and tried to block him. However, Minamisawa was ready for him, "Claymore V2!" he kicked the ball down at Kusaka's feet and then summoned many sharp thorns from the ground.

"Argh!" Kusaka was flung back and Minamisawa kept running in the direction of the net, "Konoha!?" Kusaka gasped.

"I won't be stopped by a shrimp like you," Minamisawa sneered.

"I can't lose; I can do it!" Konoha screamed "Konoha Roll!" Leaves surrounded Konoha's body and she rolled over Minamisawa stealing the ball from him.

"Kusaka-kun!" Konoha passed the ball to Kusaka who transformed to his Berserk Mode.

"Kyoubou Head!" Digging both feet into the ground, Kusaka bent his head far back and slammed against the ball.

"Shoot Break V3!" Senguuji kicked the shoot back and Matatagi took the rebound.

Matatagi immediately started his hissatsu. He quickly kicked the ball around the field and ended with a back kick towards the net, "Parkour Attack!"

The keeper didn't have time to react and the ball flew past him and into the goal. The score was tied, 2-2.

"Not only one, but 2 points…" Hakuryuu clenched his fists really tightly, "Impossible, our ultimate team…"

"Yeah, Matatagi!" Tenma cheered with his fist in the air, "1 more Inazuma Japan!"

"We're going to beat you and go against the world!" Hakuryuu screamed has hi dribbled past tsurugi and Tenma. He was headed straight towards Minaho.

"When backed into a corner, people lose the ability to think properly," Minaho smiled, "According to plan."

Copying Hakuryuu's exact movements, Minaho found an opening and went to steal the ball, "Trace Press!"

"Again!?"

"Tsurugi-kun!" Minaho passed the ball up to their ace striker.

"Bicycle Sword!"

"We can't let this in…!" defender Gomaki stood in front of the ball's path. Gathering energy in a sphere-like shape, he kicked it at the ball. "Air Bullet V2!"

Though it was unable to completely stop the incredible shoot, the ball was slowed down considerably. Senguuji used his hissatsu catch, "Shoot Break…V4!"

"What, it evolved!?" Tsurugi gasped as the ball was shot back past him.

Mahoto received the ball. Shindou went to stop him, however, Mahoro made the ball seem like it had split into three. "Illusion Ball Kai!"

"Yukimura!" Mahoro passed the ball right to him.

Getting the ball, Yukimura was about to dribble towards the goal, but Manabe was already right in front of him.

"Just like my calculations," Manabe smiled. He drew out multiple mathematical equations around him and Yukimura. "Defense Hoteshiki!" He swiftly swiped the ball from his opponent's possession.

"Hm…" Fudou smiled, "Playing against our team as pushed Inazuma Japan through further evolution. And he planned for all this to happen… you're scary, Kuroiwa Coach."

"Alsius," Manabe passed the ball to the midfielder.

Makari rushed up to stop her, "Shin Ice Ground!" sliding on the field that had turned into ice, he attempted to steal the ball from Alsius, however, she jumped up avoiding the hissatsu.

"Tsurugi, Matatagi!"

"We're going to do that, huh?" Tsurugi smirked.

"Let's go!" Matatagi smiled.

Ball placed in the middle, the 3 ran around it creating a furious hurricane. The three then all kicked the sitting ball up through the middle of the storm they created. The ball followed the hurricane's path towards the goal.

"Jet Stream!"

Tenma gasped when seeing the hissatsu. It was the move that scored the winning goal for Inazuma Japan during the FFI 10 years ago.

"That's why she wanted Inazuma Japan's data…" Minaho smiled.

Being completely overpowered, Shinsei Inazuma Japan got the leading point. The whistle blew indicating the end of the match. Inazuma Japan was able to protect their right to play against the world.

"So, this is Shinsei Inazuma Japan…" a short navy-haired boy whispered as he walked next to Kuroiwa Coach.

"Hmf," the Coach smiled noticing the boy's presence, "You were slightly late, boy. If you arrived earlier you could've played, Kurogane Han."


	8. Second Keeper, Kurogane Han

Episode 8: Second Keeper, Kurogane Han

Fudou peered at Kuroiwa Coach, "Looks like it went according to plan, Kageyama-san…" he smiled to himself.

"How could we lose to a team of amateurs…!" Hakuryuu fell to his knees, arm trembling with frustration.

Tsurugi approached him putting his hand out to him. He knew that his rival will understand that there is something more than the fact their team were amateurs. These "amateurs" held some unknown power; there was in fact a reason for them being chosen for the representative team. Hakuryuu smiled without saying anything and let Tsurugi help him up.

"You've gotten better, Haku!" Yukimura smiled shaking hands with Alsius.

Alsius smiled sadly, "It's going to happen soon…"

Narukami ran up to Ibuki to congratulate him on his success. Ibuki glared at the defender; he was clearly upset about something.

"I don't need any more help," Ibuki growled swinging his hand out to make sure Narukami didn't come near him, "I was fine alone in basketball, and soccer's the same thing! I don't need anyone's assistance."

Narukami seemed to have foreseen this calmly listening to the keeper, "Sometimes, doing things alone won't work…" He said softly.

Ibuki didn't care. Ignoring his teammate, he walked off to get changed.

The boy who stood next to Kuroiwa Coach suddenly sprung up, gaining everyone's attention. "Hey, hey!" he yelled. His dark coat swayed in the breeze, "I'm Kurogane Han, nice to meet you all!" his scream echoed across the whole stadium they were in. The boy, Han, smiled triumphantly when seeing everyone's gaping faces.

Kuroiwa Coach was the only one to not show any emotion, "He's a new member of Shinsei Inazuma Japan; position is goalkeeper.

Ibuki stopped on his tracks at those words. He glared at the boy who was announced as the same position as him.

"Kurogane…" Manabe realized, "Isn't that you're last name, Alsius?"

"He's my younger twin brother," she seemed like she was also surprised by his appearance. She quickly questioned him, "What are you doing here, Han!?"

Han smiled at his sister and Narukami, "Hey, Haku-nee, Naoto!"

Matatagi chuckled slightly, "You look more girly than Alsius"  
"Ha, ha, everyone says that," Han laughed.

Alsius sighed, "You haven't changed at all…" and Narukami nodded in agreement.

Han kept laughing, "Well, whether any of you like it or not, I'm part of your team. Nice to meet you all!"

* * *

"Yawn… man, I got up way too early." Han mumbled. He was not wearing the team jersey, but his black coat still.

"Hey, you!"

Hearing someone call him, Han looked back and saw Shindou. He had a ball placed underneath his foot and wore his uniform. Han couldn't remember his teammates name.

"I'm Shindou Takuto, show me your plays as a keeper." He said sternly.

Han thought for a bit, "Sure, why not?"

The two went down to the field. Han put his gloves on and stood in front of the net. Shindou brought a few balls nearby him. "Here I go!" he yelled and kicked the first ball at the keeper.

The ball was headed directly at Han's head. Seeing it coming, Han tipped his head to the side avoiding the ball completely. The ball went in the net untouched.

"Nice shoot!" Han clapped

"What are you doing!?" Shindou growled, "You're a keeper, you're supposed to try and stop the ball! Not watch it go in!"

Han laughed as if he forgot why he was standing by the net, "Okay, next ball!"

Shindou kicked the second ball.

Han actually tried to go for it this time, but was so focused on the incoming ball that he ran too far and his face hit the goalpost. In result, the ball went in again.

Shindou was reaching his limilt, "No more, I understand your ability now. Ibuki's better compared to you…"

"Ow… wait, wait! One more, huh?" Han yelled cheerfully, "Third times the charm, don't they say?"

Shindou ignored the keeper and left the field, "Useless," he mumbled.

Han rubbed his sore face. He cleaned up the balls Shindou left. As he was doing this, Tenma came up to greet him.

"Wow, you're up early. Practice?"

Han flinched for he didn't realize his captain's presence. "ha, ha, something like that." Han sighed.

"Good luck," Tenma smiled and kept going.

Han scratched the back of his head. He stared at the two balls which were still in the net. "It was supposed to be a joke, but… is that guy (Shindou) stressed or something? Meh, whatever…"

* * *

"Okay, let's begin today's practice!" Tenma yelled.

"Um Captain, I don't see the new member around… Are we starting without him?" Manabe asked.

"Begin without him," Kuroiwa Coach commanded, "I assigned him with something else."

Tenma was unsure at first, but eventually nodded. He divided the team into offense and defense to make game-like situations for practice.

Matatagi dribbled the ball up quickly passing the ball to Tsurugi to avoid Tetsukado. Minaho was able to see this and instructed Narukami and he was able to steal the ball from Tsurugi. Tenma came right behind and stole the ball back before Narukami had time to do anything.

"Tch…"

"Don't let your guard down even after you just stole the ball," Tenma advised,

"Yes, Captain…"

Shindou was dribbling the ball now. Alsius ran up to stop him, however, Shindou easily got through her.

"Ugh, "She winced.

"Strange…" Aoi mumbled when Tenma came over the bench to get a drink. "Narukami-kun and Alsius aren't doing well as they usually do."

Tenma took a gulp of water, "I noticed that too, I wonder if something's the matter…"

"Does it have to do with Han-kun?"

"I doubt that," Shindou walked over and grabbed himself a drink. "I just realized it today, but it seems we really haven't understood fully those two's abilities…"

"Abilities?" Tenma repeated.

Shindou smiled, "No one's good at everything, watch how those two play, then you'll see."

Tenma glanced over at Alsius' direction first. She easily dribbled past Konoha and Manabe's defenses and shot the ball at Ibuki; which was stopped. That wasn't the problem however. Ibuki passed the ball to Minaho, so Alsius quickly went to stop him. Minaho was able to easily avoid her.

"Huh?" Tenma suddenly realized and looked at Narukami for confirmation.

Matatagi dribbled towards the white haired defender. Narukami kicked his foot out sweeping the ball from the forward's possession. But instead of dribbling up, he immediately passed the ball to Tetsukado.

"Wait… no way." Tenma gasped almost dropping his water bottle, "That's too simple…"

Shindou sighed as he nodded slowly, "Kurogane's very excellent at ball control, however, she lacks defensive skill, while in the other hand, Narukami excels in defense but can't dribble the ball at all.

"Eh, really?" Aoi gasped.

Shindou put his water down, "Seems even those two need extra training…"

Alsius looked over at the three talking by the bench. Since she was born with exceptional hearing, she overheard the entire conversation. "Well, they would've noticed sooner or later…" she sighed. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the field and an incoming ball smacked her on the head causing her to fall over.

"Sorry," Kusaka apologized rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"What is this room?" Han tapped the glass-like floor of the large basement lair Kuroiwa Coach brought him into. He asked the Coach for a place to practice in private, however, this wasn't where he was expecting to be taken in to.

Kuroiwa Coach walked over to a panel in the far end of the basement. Tapping a few buttons, the room instantly transformed into a large desert. The air started to heat up and the sand on the ground made it difficult to walk in. It felt… real.

"This is the Black Room. I have several virtual reality soccer training programs here. You may use it as you like." Saying this Kuroiwa Coach left Han alone.

Behind Han a goal post appeared and soon after a human shaped figure appeared in front. The figure kicked the ball at the net and Han watched it fly in.

"Interesting…" he mumbled kicking the sand around his feet. The shoot of the figure was the same if not more than Shindou's kick earlier. Though Han doubted Shindou was going full force that time, this figure's shoot was powerful. On top of that, the sand surrounding what seemed the whole entire world, made it very difficult to move around. Hand closed his eyes breathing in deeply and opened them up, "Bring it on!"

Another ball appeared before the figure and it kicked it at Han. Lifting his foot, he kicked it right back at the faceless AI.

"Is that all you got?" he sneered.

Han looked over at the panel Kuroiwa Coach had used to start the program. Level 1 was printed on it. Without hesitation Han turned it up to Level 8.

BEEP! WARNING! WARNING! In red bolded letters, the words floated in front of Han. Ignoring it Han walked back to his position in front of the net.

"This should challenge me at least…"

* * *

Shindou finished his evening meal. He was about to head back to his room to get some privacy when a voice called him from behind. Turning to see who it was, his eyes widened with surprise at the sight. Han stood there covered in dirt, bruises and sweat. The only thing that seemed to keep him standing was the wall he was leaning on.

"What were you doing!?" Shindou demanded, he tried to help the exhausted teammate, however, Han refused his assistance.

"I was just doing some soccer, Takuto" he wheezed, "Let's finish what we did this morning!"

"Huh?"

"Three shoots, that's all I ask. You can do that at least, right?" Han continued.

Shindou remembered testing Han early this morning, but this keeper was way too beaten up to do any more soccer today. What was he doing today? However, seeing the keeper's cocky gaze Shindou couldn't back down on the challenge.

"Sure, three shots, that's all."

Shindou collected 3 balls and the two of them stood in the lightened field. Shindou suddenly felt uneasy; he didn't know why.

"Come on Takuto, bring it on!" Han sneered putting his hands out in front of him.

"Don't you know manners? Stop calling me by my first name!"

"Whatever… details, details."

Shindou took a few steps back, then ran and kicked the ball at the net with his running momentum. Han noticed the ball rise up to the right corner. He jumped just enough to nick the ball causing it to barely fly over the net.

"Come on Takuto, is that all you got?" he provoked.

Shindou was getting frustrated, "Don't get too cocky, amateur!" he kicked the ball upward and kicked it once more as it fell. Multiple musical notes appeared, surrounding the ball, "Fortissimo!" He yelled using his hissatsu.

"That's more like it," Han chuckled and lifted it foot and kicked it down with his ankle, wedging the ball in the ground.

Shindou was speechless. His hissatsu was stopped so easily by an amateur like him? And without a hissatsu against it as well?

"Shindou-san, what are you two doing here?" Tsurugi walked down to the field. He had heard the commotion and came to investigate.

Shindou did his best to hide his frustration, "Good timing, Tsurugi." He kicked the last ball at the team's ace striker. "Use a hissatsu, don't hold back."

"Hmm… a baton pass to Kyousuke huh?" Sneered Han, "Now this is getting even more interesting…"

Tsurugi peered at goal and saw Han standing casually with his hand behind his head. He couldn't understand fully what was going on, but agreed to shoot anyways.

Bending down, Tsurugi spread out his arms and dark wing-like energy grew from his back. With them, Tsurugi leaped up high in the air and kicked the ball down to the net, "Devil Burst!"

"Kukuku," Han chuckled to himself as the ball came flying towards him, "Time to show my own technique as well!" Han swung his right arm behind him to gather dark energy. It became a claw-like shape, "Dark Cat!" he slammed the incoming shoot down with his claw. When the gathered energy dispelled the ball was seen firmly stopped underneath Han's hand.

"What!?" Shindou gasped. The boy standing before them was a completely different person than who was there this morning. How could one day change someone this much?

Han's expression suddenly turned much friendlier, "Heh, heh, how's that?" he smiled as he slumped down being unable to stand up any longer

"Are you alright!?" Tsurugi ran up to help the worn out keeper out. Han just laughed cheerfully and fell asleep on the spot.

"Shindou-san what exactly happened?"

Shindou wasn't able to understand himself. This boy, Kurogane Han, was impossible to understand. Is he truly the same person as the person who stood there this morning?


	9. VS Storm Wolf

Episode 9: VS Storm Wolf

The cones were lined up in a zigzag. Narukami kicked the ball slightly forward to dribble it around each one, however, the ball refused to roll in direction he wanted. Fixing each knocked down cone every time they fell, Narukami kept trying. He was starting to get frustrated because he wasn't making any progress. It was getting dark, but the field was far enough away so it wouldn't disturb anyone's sleep.

Narukami finally sat down to rest. After taking a few sips of the water he brought, he got up once again and tried the drill again, "I need to be able to bring the ball up at least a little. I can't just defend…" the thought clenching his teeth with anger.

"Naoto? What are you doing here?"

In front of him Tetsukado stood with a worried look on his face. It was morning already, however, Narukami realized he wasn't in his room. He was outside in the field, leaning against the goalpost. Most of the cones were toppled over.

"Did you doze off while you were practicing?" Tetsukado laughed.

Narukami rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"6 am," Tetsukado replied, "I was doing my morning jog, when I saw you, soundly asleep, on the field full of cones… so I thought I wake you up. Today's the day of the finals you know…"

"Thanks," Narukami mumbled getting up on to his feet.

Tetsukado kept staring wide-eyed at Narukami's face, "Do I have something on my face?" Narukami asked.

"Sorry…" Tetsukado quickly looked away, then asked nervously, "Where did you get that scar on your forehead from?"

Narukami realized that his headband was loose revealing his large scar above his right eye. He quickly hid it behind his hand and fixed his headband over it.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"Thanks…"

"Well, its breakfast soon…" Tetsukado started, "We should get back."

Narukami nodded and the two left for the cafeteria. Neither of them said a word for the whole walk.

* * *

"FFI Vision 2 Finals, Shinsei Inazuma Japan VS Uzbekistan's Storm Wolf's match is about to begin!" the commentary's voice rang throughout the entire stadium.

By the bench, Kuroiwa Coach was announcing the starting eleven. Many shocking gasps were heard amongst the team members. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi were benched.

"What are you thinking, Coach!" Shindou yelled. The three were the only ones who have played soccer before the tournament, everyone else had just started playing about a month or two ago.

"Who's going to be captain…?" Tenma asked.

Kuroiwa Coach just handed the captain's band to Tetsukado in reply. Tetsukado flinched. He didn't think he was worthy of being captain. He was one of the people without a hissatsu. However, he finally took it, seeing that Kuroiwa Coach wasn't someone who would change his mind.

The match was about to begin. The players of both teams took their positions on the field. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi sat down on the bench. Shindou crossed his arms looking sternly at the field, while Tenma and Tsurugi remained calm.

Alsius stood up front next to Matatagi taking Tsurugi's position; behind them was Narukami in Tenma's position; Han stood near the defense line where Shindou usually was.

Matatagi looked doubtfully at Alsius, "Can she really do Tsurugi's job?" he whispered to himself.

The whistle blew and Alsius tapped the ball to Matatagi. Instead of back passing like he usually did, Matatagi started to dribble upwards.

Storm Wolf's forward stole the ball by sliding at Matatagi. With incredible speed and passing skills, the ball was brought instantly in front of the goal.

"Gold Rush!" Spinning the ball with his feet, the ball buried itself under the ground eventually emerging and headed straight for the goal. The ball was surrounded by small gold nuggets.

Ibuki tried to use his hissatsu, "Wild Dunk!" He was too slow, completely missing the ball.

When everyone thought that Storm Wolf got the leading point, Han slipped behind Ibuki and kicked the ball back past the shooter. No goal.

"What!?" the keeper gasped looking behind.

Han stared down at Ibuki and sneered, "I see shat you lack now, Munemasa."

"Don't suddenly call someone by their first name!?"

Tetsukado received the ball, "Move up everyone!" he instructed passing the ball to Sakura.

Sakura then passed the ball to Matatagi. The opposing team's defense was charging at him to steal the ball back. Alsius noticed this and tried to get her teammate's attention.

"I'm the one who has to get a goal…" Matatagi muttered ignoring Alsius. The ball was quickly stolen.

"What are you doing…" Narukami sighed standing infront of the Storm Wolf player, "Jirai!" multiple lightning bolts shot up from the ground, pushing the opponent away from the ball. He passed to Kusaka.

Kusaka was winding up for a shoot, however, the opposing defenders were ready for it. Two of them held each other's feet and started to spin upwards becoming like a razor, "Spinning Cutter!" Kusaka was flung away and Storm Wolf's counterattack began.

The ball was quickly shot at the net. Han stepped ahead of Ibuki and saved the goal once again.

"What? Not only once, but twice my shot was stopped?"

Ibuki was furious, "What are you doing? Protecting the goal is me, the keeper's job. Don't interfere."

Han glared at Ibuki, "since when was protecting the goal only the keeper's job? They're 11 players in soccer for a reason… you seem to be making some misunderstanding."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ibuki growled.

Han smiled, "Sakura!" he passed the ball.

Sakura smiled confidently even as the opponent charged towards her, "I'll show you my hissatsu, my results of my training!"

Conjuring a pink hoop, Sakura started to do a graceful hoop dance, leaping past the opposing midfielder, "Beautiful Hoop!"

"Wow, Sakura! When did you learn that?" Tenma cheered from the bench.

"Matatagi-kun!" Sakura passed the ball up to their forward, he was completely free.

"Parkour Attack!" Moving swiftly around the field, Matatagi finished with a back kick towards the goal. The ball soared inside the net winning the first point for Inazuma Japan.

"G-goal!" the commentary obviously showed surprise with his words.

Ibuki stared at Han, "did you know about Nozaki's new hissatsu? How?"

Han cocked his head to the side in question, "I'm no esper, there's no way to tell exactly. I just knew I wouldn't be able to bring the ball alone so trusted Sakura to do so." He added, "You're a lot like what Narukami used to be like…"

"Narukami?" Ibuki mumbled.

Storm Wolf resumed the game. Once again they were quickly in front of the net trying to score only to be stopped by Han every time.

"Han! Stop being like Shindou! Leave the net to me; I'm the keeper!" Ibuki kept yelling every time and Han finally lost patience.

"Stop whinning, wannabe keeper!" Han's yell echoed across the stadium, creating complete silence. As he yelled, Han turned facing Ibuki and kicked the ball at his face.

Ibuki fell backward and the ball flew over the net.

"Ow…" Ibuki sat up holding his sore face. "What was that for!?"

Han grabbed Ibuki by the neck of his uniform looking him right in the eye," Soccer isn't a sport where one person bears all the burdens. Forward, Midfielder, Defender and of course, Goalkeeper; doesn't matter where you play, what matters is the fact you're a team."

All eyes in the stadium were on the two of them. Han had yelled so much even the audience sitting in the very back was able to hear the lecture.

Han bit the bottom of his lip and added softly, "Rely on us a bit more, huh" he finally let go of Ibuki, "You're the only position capable of seeing the entire field the whole time."

Narukami snorted softly to himself, hands on his hips, "Those are the soccer version of the words you gave me…"

The Storm Wolf midfielder placed the ball for a corner kick. Ibuki stared at his hands, thinking about what Han had said to him. "Not for myself, but for the team…?" clapping, Ibuki quickly focused back on to the game, "Doesn't hurt to try, right?"

The ball was kicked to an open field player. For some reason the only one who was unmarked and had an open path towards the goal. Ibuki instructed Minaho and Manabe to stop him. Even though they were unable to, the defenders were able to minimize the possible places the Storm Wolf player could shoot from his current position.

Ibuki pulled his fist back and took a few steps towards the incoming ball. As it came in front of him he swung his hand upwards creating a yellow shockwave which flung the ball up. "Rising Slash!" Han received the ball.

"Looks like you finally understand, Ibuki…" Shindou smiled.

Han quickly passed the ball up, "Naoto!"

Narukami received the ball. Instead of passing the ball immediately like he usually did, Narukami started to dribble forwards.

"Huh? Wasn't Narukami unable to dribble?" Tenma gasped.

"Rolling Cutter!" the Storm Wolf defenders rushed to steal the ball.

Narukami was ready for it. He suddenly accelerated sprinting past the Uzbekistan players' hissatsu and flinging them away with the sparks he left on his tracks, "Denkousekka!"

"Yes, I did it!" he cheered, "Let's get point number 2, Haku!"

Alsius and Narukami kicked the ball together casing it to spin, gathering energy around it. And both of them kicked it once again towards the goal.

"Icicle Sparkler!" the ball was enveloped in ice and electric energy giving Shinsei Inazuma Japan their second point.

The whistle blew indicating the end of the first half.

Ibuki sat on the bench to drink his water when Shindou approached him. After staring at the keeper for a bit he finally said, "Looks like I can finally acknowledge you as a keeper, Ibuki." And then he left.

Ibuki couldn't help but smile. Shindou had finally trusted him to protect the goal.

"Let's keep this up, Captain." Kusaka smiled handing the ex-boxer a drink.

Tetsukado looked up and forced a smile.

"What's the matter?"

Thinking for a bit Tetsukado sighed, "Why am I the captain… why isn't captain playing."

Kusaka rubbed the back of his head, "Well, we can't really do anything about it… you've been doing great great! So, you know… don't beat yourself up."

Tetsukado smiled, "Yeah, what's happening is happening, so we have to work with that don't we…"

"If we win this match, it'll finally begin…" Alsius whispered to Narukami and Han.

Narukami frowned, "Don't try to think too far ahead, Haku. The match isn't over yet."

"Yeah, sorry…"

* * *

The second half started and still the 3 Raimon players sat on the bench.

"Why aren't those 3 playing?" "Aren't they the only ones who played soccer?" "It's the finals, what is that coach thinking?" Various mummers were heard from the crowd.

Storm Wolf started the match with the ball. They swiftly dribbled the ball past the defenders. "Silk Road!" the forward past right by Han and he was right in front of the goal. He looked as if he was going to shoot, but passed it across to another player at the last second.

"Gold Fever!"

Ibuki was caught by the feint and the ball was shot into the net. The score was 2-1.

"Tch… they got us good on that one." Mumbled Han.

"It's okay guys," Tetsukado yelled, "Keep up our leading point!"

Both teams fought hard, stealing shooting, dribbling but neither side was able to get close enough the net. Only the players stamina seemed to be decreasing. Time up was drawing near and the Storm Wolf players were starting to get more desperate. Pushing Minaho and Manabe aside, the ball was directly ahead of the goal.

"We're not going to lose to you!" he yelled.

Tetsukado quickly moved between the forward and the goal.

"Heh, you're the only player without a hissatsu. I'll easily dribble past you, Silk Road!"

Tetsukado smiled, "You really think that?" Performing the footwork from boxing, Tetsukado broke through the Silk Road and stole the ball, "Footwork Draw!"

"We can't let you get this point!" Tetsukado dribbled the ball forward. A Storm Wolf player slid to steal the ball. Unable to react quick enough, the slide hit Tetsukado's leg causing him to fall over.

The whistle blew indicating the end of the match. Even though they won, Shinsi Inazuma Japan couldn't rejoice in their victory quite yet. Tetsukado still lay on the ground, holding his leg in pain. Narukami was the first to run up to him.

"Y-you're leg…" he gasped. Tetsukado's leg was bent in the wrong direction.

"We have to bring him to hospital immedieately!" Aoi stuttered, tears rolling down her cheek at the sight of the broken leg.

Tetsukado lost consciousness from the shock. "Shin!" Narukami cried out.


	10. Aliens Amongst the Team

Episode 10: Aliens amongst the Team

The ambulance took Tetsukado away, however, the team had to stay to attend the awards ceremony. They had earned right to fight against the world; they were the strongest in Asia!

Narukami clenched his fist in rage, he wanted to be by his friend's side.

Gouenji Shuuya, the president of the junior soccer council, stood in front of the mic and started to make his speech.

"Congratulations, Shinsei Inazuma Japan!" a voice, not Gouenji's, boomed echoeing throughout the entire stadium.

"Hmm…" Han put his hands behind his head, "looks like its begun…"

A giant hole opened up in the sky and a single figure emerged from it. Just with one look it was evident that it was not a human. It had bluish green hair with antenna-like flicks and eerie white skin. Its clothes were not made from any fabric found on Earth.

"Greeting, people of Earth. I'm called Bidway Ozlock of the Galaxy Observatory Council. Though I doubted you would actually pass the test, I have come to congratulate you on your team's participation in the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament." The man(?) suddenly stated. It was floating above the stadium crowd.

"Grand Celesta Galaxy?" Tenma repeated.

"Your battle against galaxies has begun!" Bidway smiled, "What will you're team be known as, Kuroiwa Coach?"

The coach was unfazed with what was happening. Too calm. "Earth Eleven."

"Application complete, the team's data has been inputted. There seems to be some… change…" he glanced down at the members of the now, Earth Eleven. "I hope for your victory and safety. The dates and times of the games will be sent to you when they are comfirmed. Until then."

After giving a small bow, Bidway flew back up into the hole. It closed up as if nothing had happened.

The entire stadium was silent. Everyone was trying to figure out what had just happened. Was it just an illusion? A dream? No, its reality.

"He… wasn't human…" Manabe stuttered. Even Minaho was having difficulty to comprehend the situation.

"Don't waste time," Kuroiwa Coach said, "get ready to leave in a few days."

"Leave?" Shindou asked, "Where?"

"Think!" Han spoke up in a mocking tone, "Space, O~U~T~E~R~ S~P~A~C~E~! you know, different galaxies."

"Don't play games with us!" Manabe sighed, "It is impossible for that to happen. Anyone could figure that out. Our technology doesn't enable us to even reach most of the planets in this galaxy, let alone other ones."

Alsius shook her head, "It's not impossible, though I know it is difficult to suddenly understand."

"Coach, can I leave now?" Narukami desperately asked. He wanted to check on Tetsukado immediately. Kuroiwa Coach nodded and he ran out of the stadium.

* * *

Tetsukado had badly broken his leg resulting in an emergency operation. When he finally awoke, Narukami explained to him what had happened at the stadium.

"Thanks for telling me, but I can't go with you guys anymore…" Tetsukado sadly looked at his hands.

"Shin… don't say that!"

A tear rolled down his cheek, "The doctor said my leg will never be able to be fully healed. That I won't be able to run let alone play soccer with it." He wipped his tear and tried to stop them from dripping. "Not only has boxing been taken away from me, but soccer as well… maybe I wasn't meant to play sports…"

"NO… please stop!"

"But that's the reality!"

Narukami fell silent seeing his friend this depressed. Neither said a word for a while. A nurse telling Narukami that visiting hours were over was what broke the silence. Narukami bowed politely and said bye to his friend.

"Bye…" Tetsukado mumbled looking out the window to avoid any more eye contact.

Narukami closed the door, "Don't worry, Shin. I'll make sure you'll stand on the field again. I'll return soccer to you… I promise." He vowed and headed out the hospital.

* * *

Alsius stood alone in a vacant lot with a single soccer ball underneath her foot. Two wooden pillars stood by a wall substituting a goal.

"Okay, time for some defense practice…" she smiled. However she realized something very crucial causing her to lose momentum. "How do you practice stealing balls, if there are no players to steal them from…" she was crushed by her own mistake.

She closed her eyes trying to think who she could ask for help, "Naoto is visiting Tetsukado so won't have time, I'd die before I ask Han… I guess I could ask Captain, but it'll be dark before I get to Soccer Garden. Besides I came here to practice in private.

"Hey! Are you doing some soccer practice?" a voice called from behind. A young man, about early 20's, stood casually by the vacant lot entrance. He had wild white hair and very smooth looking skin.

"Um… you are?"

"I also played soccer when I was you age." The man avoided answering Alsius' question, "I played for Korea's Representative team. A friend of mine scouted me. It was a shame were weren't able to play against the world…"

"Well technically we aren't going against the world either…"

"Real aliens, huh?" The man chuckled as if he was remembering some fond memory.

Alsius clenched her fists, "I need to get stronger for that! Our next opponents are unlike any other team we have faced. I need to overcome my weakness."

The man smiled and walked up to Alsius, "Mind if I help you, boy? I may not look it, but I am still very good at soccer. I will definitely be help to you."

Alsius thought for a bit, "Sure!" she kicked the ball towards the white-haired adolescent. The man kicked the ball up and started juggling it with his knees. He dropped it back down and started dribbling towards the goal, "Can you steal this from me?" he provoked.

Alsius charged forward, but was easily evaded. The man stopped and turned around telling Alsius to try again.

"You focus on the ball too much and don't see your surroundings. Soccer is a team sport, understand what is going on around you. And always remember, success isn't only stealing the ball."

"Y-yes!" Alsius huffed trying to steal the ball again.

The two kept practicing until night. They met up again the next day and the next until the day before Alsius had to leave for the Grand Celesta Galaxy.

"Your movement has improved since the first day we practiced." The man smiled, "what is your position?"

"Midfielder."

"Do you have any shoot hissatsu?"

Alsius frowned, "1 alone and 2 with others."

The man smiled, "how about today we make a new shoot for you? It's sometimes good to change courses and focus on other skills. What do you think?"

"I don't have any ideas now though…"

"Let me show you mine; I believe you are an ice user as well?"

Alsius nodded and the man took the ball in front of the goal posts. Crossing his arms, his entire surroundings into a field of ice. He moved so quickly it seemed like he disappeared for a moment. He appeared behind the ball and kicked it with the bottom of his foot.

"Northern Impact!" the ball was enveloped with icy energy and rocketed towards the net. It left an imprint in the wall it collided with.

Alsius' eyes sparkled with excitement!

"Well," the man grinned, "Let's get started."

* * *

"Everyone's here?" Aoi asked taking the attendance. Even Tetsukado was present because Kuroiwa Coach called him over. Thought the ex-boxer was unable to walk without the aid of crutches.

Kuroiwa Coach walked forward, "Before leaving for the Grand Celesta Galaxy, we'll be picking up two more players."

Shindou perked up, "Who?"

"You'll know when we get there…"

Tenma cocked his head, "Get there?"

Han sighed happily, "Finally we get to be home again…"

"Home?" Minaho noticed, "Are the new members from your old school or town?"

Han chuckled, "Something like that. Hey coach, we are allowed to say it now, aren't we?"

"Do as you like!"

Han pumped his fists, "Alright! Don't be surprised but Haku-nee, Naoto and I aren't from Earth!" Han announced. "Ahh… I really wanted to say that the whole time…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kusaka gasped, "Not from Earth? Are you suggesting that you are aliens or something?"

"Aliens… from your perspective, yes."

Manabe sighed, "Who would listen to someone tell them that they are aliens and agree with them without giving it another thought."

Alsius sighed and glared at Han, "Let me explain…

"We are actually from a planet not from this galaxy, but near it called Melfelse. We too received the invitation to enter the Grand Celesta Galaxy too, but our planet doesn't have enough players who play soccer. That's when the leader of our planet proposed that we team up with Earth, the planet which was closest to us in terms of appearance and ability.

"Bidway Ozlock agreed to his, so the 3 of us was sent here to play for you guys for the FFI vision 2. I think you guys know now, but we are about to play against beings from many different galaxies across the universe. I'm pretty sure having a few of us from Melflese would help since humans are one of the weakest of races."

"So you 3 really are aliens?" Konoha gulped.

"From our point of view, you're the aliens…" Alsius pointed out. "Don't worry, there are humans in our planet too. In fact, our planet is very similar to Earth, so you won't be too surprised."

"Humans? On another planet?" Konoha mumbled.

Ibuki looked like he was trying to think hard, "Seems like we got caught up in something big… I don't understand a thing anymore!"

As the teammates discussed amongst themselves, Narukami approached Tetsukado. They haven't talked since their last encounter in the hospital.

"Hey Shin," he started, "Don't give up on soccer!"  
"Huh? What do you mean? There's no choice."

Narukami shook his head, "As long as your feelings for soccer are still there, I guarantee you that you're leg will be healed."

Tetsukado's eyes were clouded with pain, "Please Naoto, stop…"

"NO!" Narukami yelled, "Trust me!"

Before Tetsukado had the chance to protest, the ground started to shake. It split open in front of everyone and from there emerged a train like vehicle. It was white with blue painted streaks and a yellow lightning bolt on its sides; Inazuma Japan's colours. Besides the colour there was something else very familiar with the train.

"Isn't this our rooms?" Tenma realized that the portables which they slept in were missing from the area.

Aoi nodded, "Apparently they were part of this space train all along.

Tenma noticed everyone's worried looks so spoke up, "I know everyone's unsure and still confused, but we can't stop. We can't be number one in the world quite yet, we need to trust our coach for now. I know there is a reason for us all meeting up and I think this is it. Let's do our best and win this Grand Celesta Galaxy. We are now, Earth Eleven!"

The train started rising up into the air. Higher and higher and higher until it disappeared in to the vast universe. Inazuma Japan, no Earth Eleven's battle against true aliens was about to begin!


	11. Melfelse: Prologue

Episode 11: Melfelse: Prologue

One blond-haired boy sat searching through the pile of scrap metal. Many piles of garbage surrounded him; it was the junk yard. Even though the sun beamed harshly down, the boy showed no signs of sweating. The goggles he always wore around his neck glistened in the sunlight.

A blue squirrel-like lemur walked up to the hardworking kid. It held a leaf just large enough to provide itself shade, using it as if it were an umbrella. It pranced around happily, "Liberta! It's finally today, you know!" it chirped.

The boy, Liberta, seemed to not hear the little rodent, so it tried speaking up. No response. The lemur creature started whacking Liberta with its umbrella leaf until finally, it was pushed away.

"Stop doing that!" Liberta growled, "I'm busy, go away Nui!"

Nui frowned and crossed its tiny arms, "Don't tell me you forgot! Als, Als is coming back from Earth today!"

"Hmm…" the boy seemed unimpressed or rather simply didn't care for the news the little lemur brought. Liberta continued on with his search, pulling metal fragments of many sizes from the massive pile.

Sighing, Nui climbed up a pile nearby and decided to just wait for Liberta to finish.

* * *

"Haah! Enryuu Houkou!" a small orange-headed girl kicked the ball, enveloping it with fire. A mirage of a massive dragon seemed to appear behind it as it seared through the net.

The girl wiped the dust off her pants and let out a sigh of relief. She was in a boxed room with the only windows found high up near the ceiling. The goal and ball, which was before her, disappeared into many pixilated fragments. The girl turned to a dragon plush, the only other thing in the room, and started talking to it.

"I'm so glad I was able to complete this hissatsu by today…" she smiled innocently.

"You've done well, Komori." A deep yet kind voice resonated from the doll. Its eyes glowed as it spoke.

Komori hugged the plush tightly and danced with it, "I can finally meet Haku-neechan and Han-niichan again!" she was so happy, she started to hum to herself.

She stopped eventually and looked up at the ceiling, "I hope they get here soon…"

* * *

The train, Galaxy Notes, ran along the golden tracks it conjured. It has been travelling for several hours already and its destination, Planet Melfelse, was still few more hours away.

"So next question, "What do you eat?" Manabe asked taking notes on his handy Ipad.

Alsius sighed, "Same stuff as you…" she mumbled, "Can you stop with your meaningless questions? You've been asking ever since the ride became smooth; I answered over 60 already!"

"No," Manabe and Minaho yelled together.

"It may seem meaningless to you, but for us, its precious information." Manabe stated fixing his glasses.

"Please… at least ask Naoto or Han instead…"

Minaho shook his head sadly, "Narukami-kun just ignores us and Han-kun just blabbers nonsense. You're the only one helpful here!"

Manabe nodded, "Our very first encounter with aliens, we must get as much data as possible."

"First?" Alsius frowned, "What do you mean?"

"…"

"WHAT!?" the two's voice seemed to have caused the whole train to shake. The entire team came over to check what the commotion was.

"Alsius, are you saying that every team, besides us, that was participating in the FFI Vision 2 were not humans, but aliens?"

"Mm…" Alsius held her ears since Manabe and Minaho were yelling right in front of her. "Don't tell me you didn't know…?"

Minaho put his hand under his chin, "But this would explain why the other teams' data were so different from before this tournament and during. If they were completely different beings from the beginning, it's no mystery they don't match."

"Are you sure, Alsius?" Shindou asked.

"She's telling the truth," Han cackled, "The thought of playing against aliens isn't so bad now that you figured out you've been playing them all the time…"

"So, do you have any idea who the other 2 players are?" Minaho switched topics, ignoring Han completely.

Deeply "hurt", Han sat in the corner of the room they were in, alone.

"Um… well actually I didn't get anything about them either. When the Coach came to our planet the first time, only Naoto and I were chosen…"

Minaho's ears twitched with curiousity, "The Coach has been to your planet before?"

"Yup, he's the one who originally brought us to Earth. It was around the time after the representatives were chosen… we both were bought to Hakuren to practice until we officially became part of the team." Alsius said waving her finger as if it helped her remember what happened.

"Back to the topic on who will be joining," Narukami suddenly spoke up calmly," I have one person that I sure will be joining…"

Everyone turned their attention to the white-haired defender who was leaning against the wall. They all gathered around to be able to hear the name he was about to say.

"Liberta El Mata." Narukami started once his teammates got comfortable, "I heard he has played soccer before. The Conqueror of the Skies. He has amazing jumping power and some say he can fly across the field. His position I think was…"

"Libero." Alsius finished, "He hates being chained to one position, so chose to be a libero.

"What's a libero?" Sakura asked.

Tenma answered her question, "Libero means free. In soccer, it's a player who plays in defense, but also is capable of running up to offense as well."

"Liberta El Mata, huh?" Minaho smiled, "I would like to meet him…"

* * *

Kuroiwa Coach sat on his chair, facing the opposite direction of his guest, Tetsukado. The man seemed to already know what the crippled defender had to say answering before the question was asked.

"You're still useful to the team, which is why you are still here."

Tetsukado was surprised, but protested, "My leg's never going to heal! I don't see any benefit in me being here with the team. I'm just luggage."

Kuroiwa Coach smiled, showing his white teeth, "You're leg will heal, I assure you of that."

"What?"

"Our conversation is over, leave."

Being unable to say anything else, Tetsukado bowed and slowly stumbled out of the Coach's room. As he made his way towards his room he saw Tsurugi towards him in the hallway. When they walked past each other, Tsurugi finally spoke.

"Are you uncomfortable being here?" Tsurugi asked.

Tetsukado looked down at his feet, but didn't say anything. Tsurugi waited for a bit and then walked away when he realized it was better to leave the injured boy alone. Tsurugi knew of the pain of not being able to play soccer is like; his brother is going through it as well.

Standing alone, Tetsukado held his free hand on his forehead. "I know whinning isn't going to change anything, but… I can't give up on soccer like I was able to give up boxing…" he whimpered to himself.

* * *

After the long journey, the train finally came to a stop. Peering our through the window the view wasn't an endless void of stars and darkness, but earthy ground and tall factory like buildings.

They have arrived at Melfelse.

The doors of the train opened and one by one, the players exited. Stretching their legs and inhaling the fresh air around them, they all examined their new surroundings. Someone anticipated their arrival and was waiting outside of the building closest to them. The boy approached them.

"Welcome home, Kurogane Haku aka Haku, Narukami Naoto and Kurogane Han." The thick blond pig-tailed boy smiled. He looked very frail and feminine in appearance. He wore a robe-like top and didn't have any shoes or socks on his feet even though he was outside.

"Sh-Xion-san!?" the three suddenly tensed up and stood straight, hands firmly by their sides.

Xion walked around, inspecting each player. Everyone couldn't help, but copy what the other three had done and stood in the same manner. Xion finally came to a stop and faced Tetsukado.

"Is this the one, Naoto?" Xion asked closing his face on Tetsukado.

"Y-yes!" Narukami stuttered. Sweat started rolling off his chin.

"Hmm… this will be expensive, you know." Xion peered at Narukami, but Narukami didn't change his expression. "Whatever, do as you wish. Lapin is in his cave as usual."

Narukami forced a nod. Xion then proceeded to Kuroiwa Coach and lead him inside the building standing before them. The coach instructed them to do whatever they pleased before he disappeared. Everyone finally was able to relax when Xion was out of sight.

"Who was that guy… I didn't like being near him for some reason…" Tsurugi huffed. He too, was sweating.

"Xion de Balisk. He's our organization's boss." Even the carefree and arrogant Han was trembling. "D-don't want to get on his bad side."

"Or-Organization?" Kusaka repeated.

"Just say we work for him…" Alsius said. "Hey, since we can do whatever, why don't we split up and give you guys a tour of the area." She suggested.

Narukami shook his head, "I have somewhere to go. Shin, you're coming with me!" He grabbed Tetsukado by his hand and led him in the opposite direction of the building.

After some discussion the group was split like so; Ibuki, Shindou, Sakura, Matatagi, Manabe and Minaho with Alsius and Tenma, Tsurugi, Morimura, Kusaka, Aoi and Minori with Han. The two went their separate ways, promising to meet back here in 3 hours.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine with only 5 players?" Xion asked Kuroiwa as they sat on the couches adjacent from each other. A table sat between them with a cup of freshly brewed coffee for the each of them. Xion grabbed his cup and took a sip from them as Kuroiwa answered.

"Time has already changed a lot. This is enough. Do you not trust that I will keep our promise?"

Xion snorted softly, "Of course I don't trust you, however, "trust" isn't always what moves people. I thought it might be a good opportunity to unleash their beast powers."

Kuroiwa smiled, "So you know of it?"

"All in our organization is capable of it. What surprised me is the fact mere earthlings were found to have it as well. Enough of that. Tell me, Kuroiwa Ryuusei is this team's victory assured?"

"That is not for me to answer." Is all what Kuroiwa Coach said in response.


	12. Melfelse: Liberta El Mata

Episode 12: Melfelse: Liberta El Mata

"So first things first," Alsius started. She pointed at the large wall which seemed to extend forever. "Never go past that; that is the absolute rule here in Melfelse."

Manabe frowned, "Why? Is there something its protecting us from?"

"Of course, why else will there be a wall?" Alsius sighed, "Anyways, don't ask, just don't think of going over…"

"Waah, Matatagi-kun!?" Minaho gasped.

Matatagi had already climbed to the top of the wall and was peering over the other side. He laughed, "There's nothing here."

Alsius quickly ran up and pulled the player down off the wall. She was panting as if she had a slight heart attack.

Sakura smiled, "Alsius, saying "don't" will make boys want to do it even more…"

Alsius thought for a bit, "Well, I guess I could show you…" She led the group along the wall until they reached a gate. It was heavily guarded, but when Alsius showed a certain tattoo hidden behind her side bangs, they let the group through.

"What is that tattoo?" Shindou asked as they entered the wall.

"Proof I'm part of the organization."

"Organization?" Ibuki repeated.

Alsius didn't answer or expand on Ibuki's question. Instead she grabbed scouters for everyone out of a box. She then led them to a window which showed the other side of the wall. A flat, boring landscape stretched all the way across to the horizon. No trees, hills, mountains or even bodies of water. Just a flat surface.

"See, nothing." Said Matatagi.

Alsius instructed everyone to put on the scouter. It was then evident that the landscape wasn't empty at all. It was infested with dark beasts. Some of them noticed the team staring at them and started tackling the glass window.

Surprised, Manabe let out a high pitched scream and stepped back, "I-interesting…" he stuttered nervously trying hard to hide his embarrassment.

"Those are called Tenebrae. They live to feed on people and without these scouters; impossible to see." Alsius explained taking off her scouter. "You should keep them on you, just in case… though you should be safe as long as you stay on this side of the wall." she led everyone back outside.

"You know, this kind of makes it feel like we are actually in another planet. Minaho laughed, "You know, kind of like the sci-fi movies…"

"Ah… makes earth seem so peaceful…" Sakura sighed, "At least we don't have to be trapped in one area for our whole lives."

"Anyways," Alsius changed topics suddenly, "Is there any where you want to go particularly?"

Minaho spoke up, "Could you introduce us to Liberta-kun?"

Alsius wasn't expecting this.

"Well, it sounded like you know him…"

Alsius nodded, "I'm pretty sure I know where he is. It's not too far from here either."

"Hey Shindou," Ibuki whispered, "This "Liberta" guy is the one who we think might be joining the team, right?"

Shindou nodded, "I'm interested in him as well."

* * *

It stunk. And it was far from a pleasant sight. Everything around them, everything, was garbage. Heaps and heaps and heaps of it too. Shindou refused to enter the place. Ibuki was somehow able to drag him inside.

"No! I don't want to…!" Shindou protested, "I don't see why anyone whould want to be in a place like this!?"

"Haku-neechan?" Little kids poked their small heads from behind the piles of garbage. They were dressed in dirty, yet fine clothes and seemed well fed.

Realizing it was indeed Alsius, one after another the kids jumped on top of her squealing happily. They each gave her big hugs and Alsius pat each on their heads, laughing softly.

"Who are these kids?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Orphans who live here…" Alsius replied.

Manabe frowned, "Here? In the junk yard?"

Alsius nodded in response.

Minaho thought for a bit, "That's strange, for living here and without parents, they seem well fed and clothed."

"That's because Liberta-niichan brings us good all the time!" a little boy smiled.

Another child nodded, "He also helps us make forts to live in when it's rainy and brings heaters to warm us up during winter!"

Minaho smiled, "So, Liberta takes care of all these children alone? I wonder what the reason behind this would be…"

Ibuki stood away from everyone. However, a little girl walked over to him. Raising her arms in the air "up, up!" she begged.

Ibuki seemed unsure what to do and looked at his teammates for help. Though no one answered his plea. Eventually, large tears filled the little girl's eyes and Ibuki reluctantly picked her up, placing her on top of his shoulders.

"Whee, up, up high!" she giggled, "What's your name, niichan?"

"Ibuki…" he mumbled.

"I'm Kou!" she laughed happily. "Ibuki-niichan run around, run around!"

"Huh!?"

"It's not fair that only Kou gets to ride on shoulders! Shiira wants to do it too!" a little boy yelled looking a Shindou.

Shindou must have felt guilt from what he said earlier because he picked Shiira up onto his shoulders without any objection.

"Hey Shindou!" Ibuki smiled, "I'll race you!"

"Race, race!" Kou echoed.

With that, the two disappeared, leaving the rest of the group.

Manabe noticed the jealous gazes of some of the other children and stated, "D-don't ask me, none of you will be getting on my shoulders…"

"It's okay niichan, we don't think you'll be able to do it anyways." They frowned.

Manabe slouched over, "That last commet did about 80% damage to me…"

"Donmai, Manabe-kun…" Minaho put his hand on the sulking defender's shoulder, "you still have 20% left!"

Alsius asked one of the kids if they had seen Liberta. They all nodded and pointed in the direction he was. After thanking them, Alsius led everyone deeper into the junk yard.

Nui, the blue lemur, was the first one to notice their entrance. It happily curled its tail around its own body when seeing Alsius.

"I never seen an animal like this before!" Minaho put his hand under his chin, peering closer at the blue rodent.

It blushed, hiding its face behind the leaf it held, "Don't look at me like that…"

"There, it's finished!" the boy who was working beyond Nui suddenly yelled. "Let's test it out!"

He placed a small machine on the ground and clicked a button on it. The team was suddenly surrounded some force field, everyone except Alsius and Nui who stepped far enough away when they heard the boy exclaim being finished with his project.

"Hmf, they just save themselves…" Matatagi grunted.

"What is this, Alsius?" Sakura gasped.

Slowly each of them were pulled to the ground by some force. Soon they were on their knees and desperately tried to hold themselves up.

"Shit, I made this too strong…" the boy was pinned to the ground for he didn't attempt to defy the force pushing them down. He still held the machine and pressed the red button again releasing everyone from the force.

"Hah… my gravity intensifier failed…" he sighed taking off the goggles he wore, putting them back around his neck.

"Alsius took this chance and called out to him, "Liberta!"

Liberta looked back. He seemed surprised to suddenly see so many people around him. Apparently he didn't notice anyone else's presence until now.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you on a mission on Earth?"

"I told you she's coming back…" Nui started

"I know, you are one of the Chimera's disguising as her…" Liberta obviously wasn't listening to his rodent companion, "Too bad, I won't be fooled by you, imposter!" Liberta sneered conjuring two blades, pointing them at Alsius' direction. "You're quite stupid for picking the time she's not here to disguise yourself as Alsius…"

Minaho smiled, "He's quick to make false conclusions…"

Instead of denying it immediately, Alsius went along Liberta, "Hmf impressive, human. But so what if you broke through my disguise? What are you going to do without your Feyra?"

"A-als…?" Nui whimpered.

Liberta started charging with his swords, slashing at Alsius. However, she swiftly avoided every blow.

"Wai, wait! He's using real weapons!?" Sakura screamed hiding behind Matatagi.

"Hey! Don't hide behind me!"

When she started getting bored, Alsius placed her hand over Liberta's hand freezing it instantly. Liberta yelped in pain and stepped back.

"Huh? Haku, is that really you?" he gasped.

"Of course…"

"Wait, does that mean the other people with you are the members of Earth Eleven? There isn't even 11 people." Liberta gasped, finally putting pieces together.

"The whole team's not here, of course."

"He's actually exactly how I imagined him to be…" Minaho smiled nodding his head. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Mina…"

"I know who you are, Minaho Kazuto." Liberta started and looked over at the other people, "Manabe Jinichirou, Matatagi Hayato and Nozaki Sakura, right?"

"Huh, how?"

"Oops," the words slipped out of Liberta's mouth and he looked like he was trying to retrieve them. "Ha, ha, um… wild guess?"

"What do you…" Minaho tried to ask, but Alsius cut him off, changing the topic. This irritated Minaho though he didn't say anything about it.

"So I guess you were one of the new players…"

Liberta chuckled, "I was technically asked to join before you, but it seemed more dramatic to suddenly appear in the middle of the series, so I did."

D-don't say things like "series"!" Nui gasped.

"Well, we kind of joined in the middle of the tournament too…" Alsius mumbled.

"Finish!" Kou laughed. Ibuki and Shindou were both bent over, panting heavly as Kou and Shiira pranced happily around them.

"Heh, that was definitely MY win…" Ibuki huffed grinning at Shindou.

"No…" Shindou gasped, "it was I who won." He glared back at the keeper.

"They were still running…" Manabe sighed.

"Is it just me, or are they suddenly kinda friendly towards each other?" Sakura smiled unsurely.

Matatagi glanced at a clock, "It's almost 3 hours, we'd better head back soon."

"Well, I'm done what I needed to here, so I'll tag along I guess," Liberta put his hands behind his head laughing, "I want to meet everyone else in person too."

So they bid a goodbye to the children and started making their way to the Galaxy Notes. By the time they reached the train, the other group was already waiting for them. With them was a young orange-haired girl, holding a soccer ball.

* * *

**Before going to the next episode… if there are any questions about the story or the characters, feel free to PM me. I know it may be starting to get confusing since Melfelse is a planet completely out of my own imagination, so doesn't abide to the rules on Earth. Depending on the question they'll be answered in the next special extra episode. Until then. **


	13. Melfelse: Komori

Episode 13: Melfelse: Komori

While Alsius' group was at the junk yard meeting Liberta, Han's group had also just learned about the Tenebrae and was heading to a special training facility. Apparently where Han, Alsius and Narukami had first practiced soccer.

When entering the building, a long hall stretched across with many entrances to rooms along it. Each door led to a flight of stairs downwards and next to the door was a large window showing the inside of the room. The rooms were very similar to the Black Room back in the Soccer Garden.

"Well, of course it is, the Black Room is an older version of these machines." Han said while pressing buttons on a panel near the beginning of the wall. A holographic map of the training facility lit up in front of him. Han studied the screen, "Looks like one of the rooms are in use… want to check it out?"

Everyone agreed and followed Han, until they reached the window of the room used. Peering down, they saw a young girl practicing her shooting in a snowy plains. There seemed to be a harsh blizzard plowing making it difficult to see and probably was extremely cold. On top of that, large snowballs rolled at her from all directions.

She successfully dodged all of them and kicked the ball into a net which was hidden beyond the snowy storm.

"Complete!" the words appeared overhead the girl letting out of the virtually created landscape. She looked up and noticed the team watching causing her to squeak in surprise. She then saw Han and relaxed slightly, waving at him.

"Do you know her?" Konoha asked.

Han waved back smiling, "Yup…"

The girl grabbed her stuffed dragon, ran out of the room and tackled Han.

"Oof!"

She buried her face into his shirt, not letting go, "Han-niichan! You're finally back!" she giggled.

"Why were you practicing soccer?" Han groaned painfully.

"That's…" the girl started, but stopped when she became conscious of everyone else's stares. She hid behind Han.

"Komori…" Han sighed.

Konoha asked, "What's the matter?"

"Maybe Kusaka-kun and Tsurugi-kun scared her."

Aoi laughed, "Don't say things like that, Mizukawa-san…"

"You're not denying that we look scary…" Kusaka sighed.

Tsurugi kept his poker face, but was actually quite hurt by Mizukawa's comment.

"A-are you members of Earth Eleven?" Komori asked from behind Han. She seemed afraid of everyone.

Tenma kneeled down by her, "Yes, I'm the captain, Matsukaze Tenma. You are…"

"Eep!" she whimpered burying her face in Han's jersey again. She pulled him down and whispered into his ear.

Han shook his head, "Say it yourself, Komori. Don't worry, they're all nice people."

The girl looked unsure, but did what her friend told her to, "I-I'm Komori, just Komori and my Po-position is f-forward! I-I'll be joining your team soon, so nice to meet you, members of Earth Eleven!"

This little girl was going to be part of their team!?

"How old are you?" Tenma asked.

"T-ten!"

"Ten? Is that allowed?" Kusaka gasped.

"As long as they are under 15, they're leagally able to participate in the FFI Vision 2," Mizukawa informed, "Though I don't think there really are those limitation when the opponents are all from different galaxies…"

"Well, you should expect every planet to have species other than humans. They probably all have differing life spans, so those kinds of rules are impossible to make." Han laughed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Komori apologized still hidden behind the second keeper.

Tsurugi was examining the panel next to the door of the room Komori had just trained in, "How are these different from the Black Room?" he asked.

In response, Han pushed Tsurugi inside, shutting him in. Han ordered Komori to start a program which she did without hesitation.

Tsurugi found himself in a misty forest. Up, down, behind and ahead; the mist prevented him from seeing farther than two feet.

"Hey, hey Kyousuke!" Han's voice resonated in the forest. A screen appeared in front of Tsurugi for the window wasn't visible to him at the moment. Han was seen on it with Tenma peering over his shoulder.

"Tsurugi! Can you hear me?" Tenma asked waving.

"Anyways," Han pushed Tenma aside and started explaining the program Tsurugi was in, "Multiple hand-sized spiders will endlessly attack you."

"Huh?"

"The only way to stop them is the land a powerful shoot at their boss, which is hidden somewhere in the forest."

Tsurugi frowned, "so, I need to find the boss' location. How am I supposed to do that in this fog?"

"It wouldn't be training if I did tell you…" Han sighed. He pressed the button to start the program.

Instantly small spiders started swarming from out of the fog. Multiple soccer balls appeared by Tsurugi for him to kick. Tsurugi started to kick them at the spiders to keep them from nearing him.

Han and the others watched as Tsurugi was training.

Han sighed, disappointed. "Aww… it was more fun watching Haku-nee do this… I was hoping Tsurugi had arachnophobia like her."

Komori giggled, "That's was so mean…"

"You guys are evil…"

"Hey, Tenma... you like to practice too? There's this program with snakes..."

"NO! I-I'm alright!"

* * *

An hour passed when finally the boss spider fell over disappearing into multiple polygram pieces. Tsurugi fell on one of his knees, huffing heavily.

Han opened the door of the training room, letting Tsurugi out, "Well, I guess you've figured out the difference, Kyousuke."

"Komori, do you always practice with this?" Tsurugi asked.

Komori furiously nodded her head, not letting go of Han's jersey the whole time.

"Mm… I hope she gets used to us soon." Aoi sighed.

Tenma handed his teammate a bottle of water, "Here you go, Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi gladly took the water and started drinking it.

"We could bring everyone back here later." Han smiled, "But it's almost 3 hours so we should head back to the train."

"Me…to?" Komori asked.

Tenma nodded his head and held out his hand for her. Komori declined the offer and left Tenma hanging. She held one hand on Han's jersey and with the other hand hugged her stuffed dragon.

With this, the group started making their way back to the Galaxy Notes. After waiting a while there, the other group came. With them was a blond and black haired tanned boy.


	14. Melfelse: Narukami and Tetsukado

Episode 14: Melfelse: Narukami and Tetsukado

They were in a cave with no lights, however, the lake illuminated mysteriously. Tetsukado starred in awe at his surroundings. He has no idea why Narukami had brought here alone, but he looked like he was looking or waiting for someone.

Tetsukado suddenly felt someone lift his chin. There stood a young feminine looking child about the same height as him. The mysterious kid's face was right in front of Tetsukado's. After examining his face, the child crouched and took a look at Tetsukado's broken leg, delicately sliding his hands along its cast.

The boy wore a whitish robe with the hood over his head. Two long 'ears' were attatched to the hood flowing down to the boy's hips. A mysterious staff was also in his hands.

"Naoto," the boy's was stern and his eyes were worried, "This will be expensive, are you sure?"

Narukami nodded without hesitation, "I figured that much out," he put his hand over his right eye and gouged it out. Scarlet blood trickled from his empty socket and hand.

Tetsukado gasped, "Naoto what are you doing!?" he couldn't take his eyes off his friend.

The hooded boy, however, was unfazed. As if he was expecting this or perhaps had seen worse, "That'll do." A magic rune appeared underneath Tetsukado, trapping him in place.

"Naoto!?" Tetsukado demanded an explanation though Narukami didn't reply.

A black armoured seperent-like dragon appeared from inside the lake. Narukami gave it his gouged eye. The beast swallowed it and flew overhead Tetsukado. Tetsukado suddenly felt sleepy. Unable to resist, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had slept for, but when he awoke he was no longer inside the cave. The bed he lay on was comfortable. Tetsukado pulled himself up and carelessly put his weight on his injured foot. It was then he realized there was no cast wrapped around it; there was no pain either.

The door opened and the boy was there, still wearing his hood. He held a tray of food and drinks. "Ah, you finally woke up. How're you feeling?" he asked as he placed the tray on the table next to the bed.

Tetsukado stood up testing his newly healed foot, "Wha- how?"

The boy crouched down to inspect the healed leg, "Good, it's better than it was before!" the boy seemed pleased with the results of whatever he did to Tetsukado's leg.

Tetsukado held his head, he remembered what he saw before passing out, "Naoto, where's Naoto?"

"Tetsukado!" Kusaka barged into the room, "Are you alright!?"

Tetsukado was confused. Why was Kusaka so worried?

"Narukami's face was all bandaged up so I thought you got attacked my those Tenebrae monsters…"

"Naoto, where is he?"

"Huh? Just right out there…"

Tetsukado rushed out from the room without waiting for Kusaka to finish his explanation. He soon saw Alsius taking to Narukami down the hallway.

"Can't believe you actually used Genbu's magic!" Alsius sighed.

Narukami looked away hiding his bandaged side from Alsius, "What's done is done." He smiled, "I'm kind of like that samurai in Japanese history on Earth… the one-eyed dragon, Date Masamune!"

"N-Naoto…" Tetsukado stuttered.

Narukami turned to look at Tetsukado. His right side of his face was completely bandaged up so he wasn't wearing his usual headband. The blood which was on his face and hands were completely washed off. Despite this, Narukami smiled, "Yo, you finally woke up, Shin."

"What did…" Tetsukado was slowly putting the pieces together, "F-for me…?"

Alsius glared at Narukami, "Nao, don't tell me you didn't explain to Tetsukado beforehand."

"He wouldn't have let me otherwise." Narukami defended.

"Of course not! Sacrifice you so my leg would heal…"

Narukami grunted, "Even with one-eye it's possible to play soccer, but not with one leg."

"Nao, that wasn't just any eye…" Alsius started, but Narukami covered her mouth to stop her from saying anymore. Alsius clenched her teeth, but listened to Narukami.

Narukami then lifted his fist towards Tetsukado, "Like I said before, what's done's done, don't make me regret my choice."

Tetsukado smiled sadly, "You're so selfish…" he bumped his own fist with his friend's.

"Tetsukado!" this time it was Tenma who rushed over. "You're leg, did it actually heal?"

Tetsukado hesitated for a second, but smiled, "Yeah," he jumped up and down.

"I'm glad for you," Tsurugi was right next to Tenma. He had a few bandages on his face making Tetsukado laugh.

"What happened to you?" Tetsukado tried hard to hold his laughter for he knew how much Tsurugi would dislike it.

Tsurugi looked away blushing with embarrassment, "Training…" he mumbled.

"It's so cool, much more powerful than the Black Room!" Tenma laughed as he flailed his arms, trying to describe what the room was like.

"Matsukaze, we're going there tomorrow again so, he'll see it then." Tsurugi smiled.

"I guess…" Tenma sighed, "hey, Tetsukado, let's do some soccer practice! You haven't played in a while so we should warm up."

"Yeah!" Tetsukado smiled and followed his captain.

When Tetsukado and Tenma were out of site, Alsius grabbed Narukami by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to give him a head butt. Narukami fell over from the sudden blow, however, didn't say anything.

"You might think it's better for Tetsukado not to know," Alsius glared him down, "Getting your eye taken means…"

Narukami got back up onto his feet, "Don't worry, I can still see. The other eye was taken."

Tsurugi was confused with the two's conversation, but he held his tongue.

Alsius sighed angrily, "That means you lost all your magic."

"Come on, Haku." Narukami laughed and started to walk away, "I can manage without magic. Besides, Lapin lost something much greater when he saved my life. This is nothing in comparison."

Tsurugi had heard the entire conversation, because he was right there, but didn't understand at all. Alsius looked in his direction and seemed shocked by the fact he was there. She didn't notice Tsurugi.

"P-please forget about this…" Alsius begged.

"I didn't understand a thing so don't worry." Tsurugi said, "But can I ask one thing? What did you mean by 'taken'?"

Alsius thought for bit, pondering whether to answer his question or not. "Narukami sacrificed his right eye to heal Tetsukado's leg. That's what happened."

* * *

**Episode 15 preview:**

**Earth Eleven spend the next few days practicing at the training facility located in Melfelse until further notice of the Grand Celesta Galaxy arrive. Kuroiwa Coach is not satisfied with the results and asks a certain team to play a match against them. The only way Earth Eleven can win is to unleash the power of the beasts within each player... Episode 15: Melfelse: VS Team Arcania**


	15. Melfelse: VS Team Arcania

Episode 15: Melfelse: VS Team Arcania

"A game?" Tenma repeated.

They have practiced in the new training facility for a few days already and have leveled up quite a bit. Kuroiwa Coach apparently found a team to play against in this planet for further power up. Our first match which we are conscious about the fact the opponents are aliens.

Shindou walked forward, "Who are we playing?"

"Don't be rash," Kuroiwa Coach smiled, "You'll know soon enough."

"Captain~" Alsius smiled, "Is it all right if I go meet some people? Can I leave early today?"

Tenma thought for a bit, "Sure."

"Oh, then I'll leave too."

"Huh?"

"Bye, bye captain!"

"Wait, Narukami, Han!?" Tenma gasped, but the two left with Alsius without listening to their captain's protests.

Matatagi sighed, "Just leave them be…" he scratched the back of his head.

"The game will be tomorrow…" Kuroiwa Coach finished before leaving his team to do some final training.

* * *

The next day came. Kuroiwa Coach led his team to a soccer stadium soon after breakfast. The field was located within the building across from the Galaxy Notes, so it was very close by. Tenma was worried for Alsius, Narukami and Han haven't returned since they left yesterday. The two members, Liberta and Komori haven't even practiced with the team yet and of course, weren't present.

"Are they really going to come," Matatagi mumbled, "the other team?"

Something shone in the sky. From there a single black soccerball fell. Before colliding with the ground, the ball spun causing a large dust cloud to cover the area around it. Within the clouds, human-like figures were vaguely seen.

… "Cough, cough!"

"Hey!"

"You're overdoing it!"

"Clear the dust already!" voices hacked and coughed from within.

When the dust dispersed, 11 soccer players were seen. Every one of them coughing furiously. They wore an half white, half teal uniform with black shorts and socks. The numbers on their backs were quite random and in roman numerals. Among them were, Alsius, Narukami, Han, Liberta and Komori.

"What are you guys doing on their team!?" Tenma gasped.

"Obviously betraying us." Matatagi retorted.

Alsius smiled maliciously, "yeah, why would we team up with a weak race like humans…?"

"Hey, Haku, I'm human!" Liberta snapped.

"Liberta, come on compromise!"

Shindou stepped forward, "What are you 5 doing? Enough with your silly games and just say the truth."

"Kuroiwa Coach instructed us to teach you something, so that's why we're playing here. It's not so weird for us to play on our own soccer team, is it?" Narukami explained.

"Then what was with the black soccerball…?" Minaho asked snickering.

Alsius blushed angrily, "I told you it was weird…"

Han laughed, "Well Liberta did go overboard with the machine…"

"It's not the only reason their making fun of us!"

One of the boys on the team sighed, "We thought that was how people of earth imagined aliens would appear like. I think some mock alien organization did something like that 10 earth years ago… Ah, by the way, I'm Kenji Honda!"

"Kenji… no point saying name… everytime." A raven haired, cold eyed boy mumbled. His nose and mouth were covered by a long black scarf which hung behind him.

Kenji wrapped his arm over the boys shoulder, "C'mon Yushiro! Have fun!"

"Heavy… get…off."

Xion walked between the two teams, "Well, I am this team, The Arcania's coach, Xion de Balisk. I believe we met when your train first arrived here…" he had his hands behind his back as he walked around inspecting each of the player's faces. "I hope we have a good match, Earth Eleven." He added in the end before leading his team to their bench.

* * *

The two teams took their positions on the field. Tsrugi and Matatagi stood on the centerline, ready to do the kick off. Besides Alsius, Narukami and Han, the other team was a complete mystery to Earth Eleven. They even had doubts whether the three they have been on the team with were using their full powers.

"This will be a good opportunity to see the abilities of the two new players…" Shindou whispered to his captain.

"Uh, huh." Tenma nodded.

Tsurugi passed the ball to Matatagi who did a back pass to Tenma.

A long scarlet-haired girl went to stop Tenma from proceeding.

"Z-slash!" Tenma passed her and kicked the ball to Sakura.

Yushiro steped in her way. He put his hands together calling forth bars of ice trapping Sakura inside it, "Snow…Prison…" the cell shattered leaving the ball for Yushiro to take.

"What kind of defense is that?"

"LunA…ball." Yushiro passed the ball to the red-haired girl.

Shindou reacted quickly, "Einzatz!"

"Mirror Memory… Load, Z-Slash!" leaving a burnt marking in the shape of the alphabet 'z, LunA swiftly dodged Shindou breaking through his hissatsu.

"Tenma's hissatsu!?" Shindou gasped.

"Fubuki!" LunA passed it back to the gray-haired pointy eared boy.

He breathed in deeply, "Soul Release!" the boy, Fubuki's body was enveloped in light. From the light emerged a snow white polar bear! It had blue markings over its eyes and all over its body.

The bear grabbed the soccer ball in its mouth and ran past the defenders until it stood in front of the net. Letting go of the ball, the bear let out a deafening roar.

Scrathing at the ball it stored bold energy around it. The suddenly shot towards the net when enough energy enveloped it, "Icicle Boost!"

Unable to comprehend what was happening before him, Ibuki couldn't move letting the ball into the net.

"Th-this was not in m-my predictions…" Manabe stuttered.

Ibuki started speechless at the ball, which went in the net and at the boy who had just transformed into a bear.

"C'mon, don't be so surprised." Fubuki sighed. "You guys have this power too, you know."

"We have that power…?" Tetsukado repeated.

"Better unleash the beast buried within your blood, earthlings," Fubuki snickered, "Or you won't stand a chance against the aliens to come."

The game continued and it was soon evident that Fubuki wasn't the only one who was able to transform.

"Soul Release!" even Narukami was shown to have this power. A brown jackal-like dog with a dark blue mask over its face. Its eerie howls sent lighting forth from the skies. Narukami's movements have become more swift and agile as well.

* * *

Earth Eleven was so overwhelmed by The Arcania. Even though the first half ended 1-0, Melfelse's team was only toying with them. Earth Eleven was barely able to touch the ball. Everyone was out of breath.

"What's with them…?" Matatagi gasped, "Are they monsters?"

"The player who transformed into the bear suggested that we are able to use the same powers as them…" Manabe wheezed.

Minaho was breathing deeply, "How will we be able to do something like that? Impossible!"

"From the members joining our team, only Narukami used that power…" Shindou observed. "But, I'm sure the others are able to use it as well."

"Score wise it doesn't seem bad, but we are being pushed." Tsurugi sighed. Even he showed signs of fatigue. "Matsukaze, what are we going to do?"

"That's…" Tenma started speaking but was interrupted by Kuroiwa Coach.

"You have no chance of winning."

Everyone grew even grimmer with that one comment. They all had the feeling they wouldn't be able to win this game.

"No, we can't give up until the end!" Tenma was probably the only one who still believed in victory.

Sakura mumbled, "If they're so good, why don't they participate in the Grand Celesta Galaxy instead?"

"Who cares about that…" Matatagi grunted, glaring in the direction of the other team's bench. They were all relaxed and hardly breathing. This irritated Matatagi even more.

"There is only one way you can get victory," Kuroiwa Coach stated, "Awakening your beast powers!"

* * *

Without fully understanding what their Coach had just said, the members of Earth Eleven stood back on the soccer field to start the second half.

It was Komori who started with the ball. It was then Shindou realized that she hadn't done much during the match yet. She was still completely surrounded in mystery.

Komori passed the ball back to Fubuki right away.

Tsurugi and Matatagi quickly tackled at Fubuki. From behind the boy, Liberta jumped up into the air.

"Soul Release!" Liberta transformed into a majestic eagle.

Fubuki kicked the ball upwards and Liberta grasped it in his long talons. Spreading his wings out wider, he flew up high into the sky.

"That's so unfair!" Matatagi growled.

"You can fly too, no wait, you can't yet…" the eagle screeched flying higher and higher.

Sakura jumped as high as she could," You're not getting away that easily," however Liberta saw it coming and avoided her.

"Not bad for only being in your human form…" Liberta smiled. He then flew closer to the ground closing in on Konoha. She courageously leaped forward to steal the ball from the massive bird. A green fox-shaped aura enveloped her suddenly.

"Huh?" she gasped.

Liberta was still able to soar past here, "Close, but not enough."

Liberta was nearly in front of the goal, when Matatagi ran in between the bird and net.

"I'll stop you!" a light enveloped Matatagi and from there emerged a blue peregrine falcon. "What is this!?" It was Matatagi's voice coming from the bird.

"First one, complete…" Liberta nodded flying back into the sky. Matatagi instinctively followed upwards.

"Let's see if you can steal this." Liberta taunted.

Tenma was still trying to wrap his head around the fact Matatagi just became a bird. Does this mean we all can do the same?

* * *

**Episode 16 preview:**

**Matatagi unleashed his 'Soul' resulting in an aerial battle against Liberta. Slowly other members of Earth Eleven too awaken their Souls. Will Earth Eleven be able to lead in the second half? Or will the game end without victory? Episode 16 Melfelse: Beast Power**


	16. Melfelse: Beast Power

Episode 16: Melfelse: Beast Power

Matatagi, who had become a magnificent blue peregrine falcon, soured the skies attempting to steal the ball, grasped between one of Liberta's three talons. The battle between souls had begun.

"Hmf, not bad for a beginner…" Liberta screeched maneuvering over Matatagi with ease.

Matatagi seemed to be having difficulty controlling his new form, "Shit, it's harder to fly than it looks."

Liberta flung the ball down to Komori. She started to dribble the ball towards Earth Eleven's net. Tenma stood between to stop her.

"Nope, not yet…" she whispered as she passed the ball back to Kenji.

"Soul Release!" Kenji transformed into a giant cobra. Black tattoo-like markings covered his slender body. Wrapping the ball with his tail, he flung the ball towards the net.

Minaho went to stop the shoot. An orange glow surrounded him in an owl-like shape which absorbed the ball's force causing it to stop.

"What is this feeling!?" Minaho gasped staring at the ball in front of his feet.

"Hmm… not quite yet…" Kenji grunted as he reverted to his human form.

"Minaho! We have to start our counterattack!" Tenma yelled. Minaho nodded and quickly passed the ball up to Shindou.

Shindou was going to pass it up to Matatagi, however, something wasn't right.

Matatagi screeched painfully. He started swinging his head violently as if something was inside of it which caused his flying to be uneven.

"Ma-Matatagi!?" Tenma gasped.

"Looks like a berserk…" Alsius sighed, "LunA." She instructed pointing at the struggling bird in the sky.

"Aye, aye Als!" LunA saluted and leaped into the air, "Soul Release!" a beautiful scarlet, serpent-like dragon flew up into the air. She coiled herself around the rampaging falcon restraining him. The dragon slowly guided the bird back to the ground while keeping it from thrashing about.

Matatagi kept screeching, trying to free himself from the mighty dragon's bind. But the red beast completely overpowered him.

"C'mon, keep still!" LunA growled though she knew Matatagi would not be able to hear her. Matatagi let out a final cry before reverting back to his original form. LunA then uncoiled herself, placing the unconscious boy gently on the ground.

Tenma quickly ran to see if his teammate was alright, however, the members of the Arcania kept him from getting near. Xion, the coach, walked over to the boy, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Alsius, he's got a fever…" Xion said.

Alsius knelt next to Matatagi. She froze her hand and placed it on his forehead to keep him cool. Xion then took out a cellphone-like device and called someone.

"Whay aren't you letting us through?" Tenma cried.

Yushiro didn't budge, "…nothing you can…do. Leave it… to us…"

That wasn't enough to persuade Tenma. He kept trying to push through to see his teammate. Though his efforts were in vain. It wasn't long until Matatagi was transported to the hospital. The game, of course, was cancelled.

* * *

Kuroiwa Coach sat behind a desk at the front of the room while Xion stood next to him. The member of both Earth Eleven and the Arcania, besides Matatagi, were summoned for a meeting.

"Kuroiwa Coach, please tell us what happened to Matatagi." Shindou quickly asked when everyone had settled down.

"HAH, you don't know?" Kenji mocked, he was sitting right behind the rich boy. "He was unable to contain his soul, causing an overflow of power. In result a berserk and high fever."

Shindou glared at the tall, loud-mouthed boy.

Yushiro sighed, "Kenji…not exactly…what he…was asking…"

"The way you talk is a little annoying. What's with all the unnecessary pauses?" Sakura rudely sighed.

Yushiro brought the scarf he wore over his face, "Sorry…"

"Hey girl!" Kenji slammed the table in rage, "Watch your mouth!"

"D-don't fight…"Komori blurted out, but only Alsius and Han, who sat on either side of her, heard.

Xion cleared his throat, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Shindou Takuto-kun," he started, "what you want to know about is the 'soul', right?"

Shindou nodded so Xion continued with his explanation,

"A 'soul' refers to the beast power which resides in your DNA's. Well, normally only earthlings are able to use them"

"Wait, then why do they have the ability?" Manabe asked, "Or I guess I should ask, how?"

"Dragonis and Feyra, such as Alsius and Komori, have an ability similar to the 'soul' since birth, while the humans and elves obtained them through experiments or contact to earth minerals." Xion explained.

Kuroiwa Coach nodded, "The only way Earth can win the Grand Celesta Galaxy is to be able to use the beast power. That is why this team was selected."

Tenma cocked his head, "but can't every human use them? Why this member for a soccer tournament?"

"Not everyone has the same capabilities. I was given the ability to see how much power sleeps within each person, I chose the eleven with the greatest."

"What happened to Matatagi Hayato-kun is an irregular case. Even within the Arcania, it only happened to Alsius, Liberta and Yushiro."

"That means each of us have a 27.28% chance of being in the same state as Matatagi-kun!" Manabe gasped.

Minaho frowned, "I thought Alsius was a Feyra. Even if they can use their 'soul' since birth they can still go berserk?"

Xion shook his head, "No, but Alsius' case is something a little different. I'm glad you took the time to study and observe our people, Minaho Kazuto-kun."

"We still haven't been informed about the game dates," Kuroiwa Coach continued, "I hope to awaken each of your beasts before then."

"If we don't?" Tsurugi asked.

Kuroiwa Coach smiled showing his white teeth, "That's why we have the 5 players from Melfelse."

* * *

** The pasts of the OC's will be revealed in the next few Extra Episodes. PM/review which character's backstory you want to hear.**

**Also, a prologue about Alsius and Narukami when they first arrived on Earth will be added. Stay tuned.**


	17. Extra Episode: Arrival at Earth

**Alsius and Narukami's adventure before being introduced to the team. The appearance of some familiar characters; a coach and striker from Hokkaido, 3 Raimon 2nd Years and a certain highschooler will be part of this really long episode... Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Extra Episode: Arrival at Earth

"No. 3, the Empress, No. 8, Justice and No. 20, the Judgement. You three groups will be participating in this mission." Xion announced.

Komori, Alsius, Liberta, Narukami and Han stood in a vertical line ahead him. "Yes sir!" they all yelled together.

"Alsius and Naoto, you two will head to Earth first to assist the earthlings win their block's preliminary rounds of the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Hmm… why'd they have to make the tournament's name so long?" Xion mumbled in the end, "Let's call it GCG for short. Anyways, start packing, you'll leave shortly."

"H-Haku!" Narukami called as Alsius was leaving the building, "It's the first time we've been put just together for a mission."

Alsius nodded, "Yeah… have you played soccer before?"

"C'mon Haku. The closest I've done is Kemari! You should know that." Narukami frowned.

Alsius scratched the back of her head sighing, "So only Liberta's actually played before…"

"Why are we even helping earth anyways? What's the Grand Celesta Galaxy?"

"A soccer tournament deciding the fate of the planets… weren't you listening?" Alsius grunted. "We got special permission to assist Earth. Don't worry, we're not doing it for free."

Narukami cocked his head, "Fate of the planets?' Then why isn't Melfelse participating?"

Alsius was starting to get really annoyed, "Peaceful planets are participating, PEACEFUL. Who would want to live on a planet like ours? Though the size is desirable and there's food, water, oxygen and life, only a small part of the planet is actually liveable. And that's only because we have the Arcana!"

"Then how about…"

"No more!" Alsius cut Narukami off, "Stop asking stupid questions and start packing. We have to leave ASAP so we can start our training for soccer!"

"Yeah, right!" Narukami laughed and ran off.

"See you in a few months," Xion waved as Alsius and Narukami entered their spaceship. "This'll automatically return a few minutes after you arrive at Earth, so use Earth Eleven's ship to return here."

* * *

It didn't take too long for the two to reach earth. Remembering what Xion had said, Alsius and Narukami quickly exited the ship. A harsh blizzard was blowing making it difficult to see ahead of them.

"It's like home here, snow…" Narukami smiled nostalgically.

Alsius frowned, "I didn't think soccer's a sport you do in the snow. Liberta wasn't particularly fond of cold climates. But according to the documents I received from Xion-san, this is where our soccer coach will be training us…"

"Documents?" Narukami repeated in question, "I never got any!"

Alsius snorted, "Even if you did, you can't read them."

"Are you two the aliens Endou-kun asked me to teach?" a beautiful voice called out and a wild gray-haired, thick browed man walked out form the snow storm.

A dark navy-haired boy popped out from behind the man, "Aliens? They don't look any different from us, Fubuki-senpai."

"Don't say things like that, Yukimura." The man laughed. He turned his attention back to the newcomers, "I'm Fubuki Shirou, Coach of Hakuren Middle School's soccer club."

"Yukimura Hyouga, member of Hakuren Soccer club!"

"You are?" Fubuki asked.

Narukami tensed up, "Uh, Narukami Naoto! This is Kurogane Ha-"

"Alsius," she intrupted, "I'm Alsius."

"Name's pretty Japanese too," Yukimura sighed, "Kind of disappointing…"

"So you're going to teach us soccer, Fubuki-san?" Alsius asked ignoring Yukimura's rude comment.

Fubuki smiled, "Uh huh. Let's move inside, it's kind of too cold to talk too long out here."

Alsius and Narukami followed Fubuki and Yukimura into a nearby cabin. The two placed the little luggage they brought on its wooden floor. The cabin was small, but big enough for 4 people to live in. The only light was from a previously lit fire which warmed the entire building.

"I don't know if you can tell, but it's actually quite late now," Fubuki laughed softly, "Are you two sleepy at all?"

Alsius and Narukami quickly exchanged glances.

"Well, it's probably best to get used to Earth's time, so we will try to sleep."

"Good. There's one bed upstairs, so we should decide who gets it," Fubuki pointed at a flight of stairs which led to a one room floor. The bed was partially visible from their current position.

"Shouldn't Haku get that room? She is the only girl here…" Narukami pointed out.

Fubuki and Yukimura stared blankly as if trying to process what Narukami had just said. "Haku…? Huh, you're a girl!?" Yukimura gasped at Alsius.

Alsius nodded, "But you don't have to give me any special treatment just because I'm a…"

"NO, NO, NO! You can take the bed!" Fubuki and Yukimura yelled pushing Alsius towards the stairs.

"I-if you say so…" Alsius stammered, surprised by their sudden tone.

"Ah!" Fubuki remembered. He took out two brand new Hakuren uniforms and jerseys from his bag. "We're going to start practice tomorrow, so wear this."

Alsius took hers and walked upstairs, "Good night," she mumbled before disappearing.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Fubuki brought the two newcomers outside to a soccer field. Because of the blizzard from the night before, the field was completely covered in fresh snow. Shoveling off half of the field was the very first task. The real soccer training began after that. Fubuki first handed Alsius and Narukami a soccer ball each.

"You can't use hands in soccer, right?" Alsius asked trapping the ball underneath her foot.

"You mainly use your feet, but as long as the ball doesn't make contact with your arms or hands, anything's okay." Fubuki explained.

"A keeper can use their hands if they're within the penalty area." Yukimura added.

Alsius flipped the ball atop her foot and kicked it up into the air. Narukami positioned himself underneath the falling ball kicking it back up into the air a little towards Alsius. The two kicked the ball back and forth without letting it touch the ground.

"Wow…" Yukimura gaped.

"Mm… close, but that's kemari… not soccer." Fubuki laughed softly.

"Kemari?"

"An old court game where the players pass the ball in the air, only using their feet, without letting it fall to the ground." Fubuki explained to his kouhai.

Alsius stopped the ball, "I thought it'll kinda work…"

"Let's try dribbling first, the fundamental technique of soccer." Fubuki pointed at the cones just set by Yukimura, "Zig-zag around those while keeping control of the ball." He instructed.

Narukami nodded and kicked his ball forward. The ball shot up colliding with the first cone, knocking it down.

"Huh?" he frowned scratching the back of his head.

"Too hard, Narukami…" Yukimura yelled, "Softer!"

Narukami tried over and over again, however, he was unable to succeed or even get close to succeeding. Yukimura continued to yell at him trying to get Narukami to listen to his instructions.

Alsius on the otherhand, was able to dribble through the cones rather quickly. Fubuki didn't expect her to show this much progress.

"Okay, let's do some defense practice." Fubuki handed Yukimura a ball, "Take turns and try to stop him from shooting into the net."

Alsius went up first. Yukimura started dribbling the ball forwards. Keeping her eyes on the ball, Alsius tried to swipe the ball out of Yukimura's possession. However, Alsius was easily sidestepped and Yukimura shot the ball into the net.

"Don't worry, it's your first try," Fubuki encouraged

Alsius tried again and again. She failed everytime.

"…I want to say nice try but…" Fubuki sighed.

"You're not making any progress…" Yukimura continued.

"Take a break, Alsius…" Fubuki smiled, "Next, Narukami-kun."

Narukami nodded and switched places with Alsius. Yukimura started the same way as before, running up to Narukami. Yukimura tried to sidestep Narukami, like he did with Alsius earlier, but Narukami saw through his movements and scooped the ball from his opponent's possession.

"That was easy!" Narukami smiled.

Yukimura was slightly annoyed by Narukami's comment, "Let's see if you can get through this!"

* * *

"I didn't know Fubuki-san could cook ramen…" Narukami said. He, Alsius and Yukimura were sitting around the table in the living room area. It was evening already.

"I prefer shoyu over miso though." Alsius smiled.

Yukimura frowned, "Huh? When it's ramen, of course it's miso!"

"No, shoyu."

"Miso."

"Shoyu!"

"Miso!"

"Shoyu!"

"Miso!"

"Ngg…!" Alsius and Yukimura glared at each other. But eventually both of them broke out in laughter.

"It's good everyone's getting along." Fubuki smiled placing large chunks of chasu, pork, on top of each bowl.

"I've been wondering…" Yukimura started suddenly, "You two have, well, interesting coloured eyes. They're not contacts, right? A special trait of the people of your planet?"

Narukami answered, "In our planet, Melfelse, there are 4… uh, 5 different races. Haku and I are from a race known as Feyra. Bi-coloured eyes are one of the characteristics we have."

"And the 'Soul', right?" Fubuki placed a bowl of hot miso ramen in front of everyone taking a seat at the table as well, "I heard that's one of the reasons you two were chosen for the team."

"What other kinds of races live on Melfelse?" Yukimura asked.

"Let's see, Elves, Dragonis, Chimeras and like you two, Humans." Narukami said.

Yukimura frowned, "Humans? From earth or…"

"Of course not!" Alsius sighed, "Their technology is much more advanced than the ones you on Earth have. They just happened to be the same species as you guys."

"Hmm… then what is…?"

"Itadakimasu!" Alsius ignored Yukimura's question and started eat her meal. The others followed her lead and started on their meals.

* * *

A several weeks after Alsius and Narukami arrived at Earth, Fubuki received a message from Kuroiwa Coach; it was time for the two aliens to join Shinsei Inazuma Japan.

"I think you can visit Raimon City before heading over to the Soccer Garden. Enjoy your time on Earth while you can." Fubuki suggested. So here the two were. Raimon Station.

"Rairaiken… Are you hungry at all, Haku?" Narukami asked. Fubuki suggested they visit that Ramen shop before they left Hokkaido. Apparently someone he knew owned it.

"Haku?" Narukami asked again for there was no response. No one was around him… "D-did she get lost again?"

Narukami then noticed a group of middle schoolers walking by and decided to ask if they've seen Alsius around.

"A short navy-haired boy wearing the same Hakuren jersey as you…" one of the boys repeated. "Sorry, we haven't seen anyone like that."

"Okay, thanks…" Narukami sighed. Before he started the walk away, the boy who wore a pair of goggles on his head, stopped him.

"We can help you find him with you." He smiled.

"H-Hamano-kun…" the reddish-haired boy wearing large round glasses stammered, "What are you saying? W-we have plans…"

Hamano seemed unconcerned for this, "Ramen can wait a bit, Hayami!"

"K-Kurama-kun, back me up!" Hayami pleaded to the short tanned boy next to him.

"I don't care…" he mumbled.

"Hah…..!" Hayami whimpered.

Hamano laughed, "So I guess it's decided. I'm Hamano Kaiji, nice to meet you!"

"H-Hayami desu…"

The short boy didn't say anything until Hamano nudged him, "I'm Kurama…"

"Thanks!" Narukami smiled, "I'm Narukami Naoto! Nice to meet you as well!"

* * *

Alsius wandered about the streets trying to find her way back to where she lost Narukami. Instead of the mainstreet, she found herself nearby the entrance of a hospital.

"Okay, I'm completely lost," Alsius finally admitted. "Maybe I should ask for some directions…"

"Kch…" nearby, Alsius noticed an older boy, about 16 years of age, fall over onto the ground. He was wearing the blue patients clothes and two crutches lay next to him. He must have some kind of leg injury.

Alsius quickly walked over to him and helped him up. He must have been practicing to walk for a long time; his arms and legs were trembling. Putting his arm over her shoulder, Alsius supported the tired patient. "I'll bring you to your room," she offered.

"Thanks…" the boy huffed. He really overworked himself.

"I'm Alsius, what's your name?"

"… Yuuichi, Tsurugi Yuuichi." He wheezed.

Alsius helped Yuuichi into his hospital bed. "You're wearing Hakuren Middle's sports jersey… what brought you all the way from Hokkaido?"

_Well, actually farther than that…_ Alsius thought. "I was asked to join Shinsei Inazuma Japan with a friend of mine. And I was doing a little touring before meeting up with my new team."

Yuuichi snorted, "By a hospital?"

Alsius blushed, "…I was lost…"

"Haha," Yuuichi laughed, "Shinsei Inazuma Japan, huh? My little brother's on that team too."

Alsius pricked her ears, "Really? What a coincidence! What's your brother like?"

"His name's Kyousuke. He's a real kind kid and loves soccer with all his heart." Yuuichi looked so proud and happy talking about his younger brother.

"So you play soccer as well, Yuuichi?" Alsius asked and suddenly corrected herself when she saw Yuuichi's surprised face, "I'm sorry, Tsurugi-san, right? I'm not used to Japanese culture quite yet…"

Yuuichi smiled, "Don't worry, you can call me Yuuichi. I thought you didn't look Japanese… and yes, I play soccer."

"You must love soccer a lot too. No wonder you work so hard to heal your legs." Alsius smiled.

Yuuichi smiled glancing at his injured legs sadly.

"Haku~!" A familiar voice called from outside. Alsius peered through the window and saw Narukami waving from below. 3 other boys, Hamano, Hayami and Kurama were also with him.

"Nao!?" Alsius gasped, "What are you doing at a hospital?"

"I don't want someone in a hospital asking me that… Hakuren's green jersey is quite memorable so just asked some people."

"The friend you mentioned?" Yuuichi asked.

Alsus nodded in response. "I better get going…"

"Will you come visit once in a while?

Alsius grinned, "Of course. I'll let Kyousuke-kun know that you're well!"

Alsius met back up with Narukami. He didn't seem too pleased.

"I told you to not wander off!" he scolded. "How'd you end up on the other side of town?"

"Chu-ka, you have no sense of direction!" Hamano laughed.

"…Who're these people?" Alsius asked.

"I'll explain as we walk." Narukami smiled.

Apparently the three middle schoolers were also headed to Rairaiken, so naturally all five of them decided to eat together.

"So, you're saying you two are going to be playing for Japan's national team?" Hamano asked between bites.

"Uh huh," Alsius nodded. _It's best to keep the Earth Eleven and alien stuff a secret for now…_ she thought to herself. "Mm… yup, shoyu's way better than miso!"

"I've heard about you two from Fubuki-san." The chef smiled. He placed a bowl of chahan in front of all of them. "It's on the house, my specialty, Rairai-don."

"Thank-you very much." Narukami slurped.

"H-huh? Us too?" Hayami gasped.

The chef nodded.

"Thanks, Tobitaka-san." Hamano laughed.

Kurama mumbled his thanks between chews. "Narukami, Kurogane." He suddenly started, "I want to see your abilities. We're doing a soccer battle after this meal."

"K-Kurama-kun? W-w-what are you saying!?" Hayami blurted out.

"Chu-ka, you're reacting way too much, Hayami…"

"Two on two," Kurama frowned, "No declining…"

"Sure!" Narukami accepted his challenge.

* * *

Kurama and Hamano stood on one side of the soccer field while Narukami and Alsius was on the other. Hayami placed a soccer ball on the centerline.

"Um… are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"First side to score wins…Start!"

Kurama was the one to get the ball first. Instead of going to steal, Alsius ran past the boy who had possession of the ball.

"Huh?" thought confused, Kurama continued to move towards the net.

Narukami stood in front. Kurama sidestepped, jumping over Narukami's incoming foot. However when he thought he got passed, the ball was no longer in his possession.

"Haku!" Narukami passed the ball up to Alsius.

"I won't let you!" Hamano slid at Alsius. Balancing the ball atop her foot, Alsius raised it above Hamano's slide, avoiding it. "What!?"

Alsius then kicked the ball into the net winning the battle.

"Wow…" the three didn't expect to be beaten this easily. Alsius and Narukami high-fived each other. Their training with Fubuki and Yukimura weren't for nothing.

After a whole day of playing around, Alsius and Narukami finally decided it was time to head to Soccer Garden and meet their new team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Hamano, Hayami and Kurama wished them good luck, sending them off at the train station.

"Tenma, the captain, is a really good kid. You'll like him." Hamano smiled. "Though Shindou seems very annoyed about the team right now… try to get onto his good side, huh?"

The train left. It didn't take very long for it to reach the Soccer Garden station. Alsius and Narukami got off the train and headed straight for Shinsei Inazuma Japan's private training facility.

* * *

It was Mizukawa, one of the managers, who greeted them. "The Coach wants to give you two some specific instructions before meeting the team tomorrow. Come this way." She led them through the building to an isolated room. Kuroiwa Coach sat on the only chair in the room facing away from them.

"I brought them, Coach…"

"Good." He smiled and turned to face the aliens. "I'm Shinsei Inazuma Japan, no Earth Eleven's Coach, Kageyama Reiji. For many reasons, I am going under the pseudonym, Kuroiwa Ryuusei for now. Call me by the later name."

Alsius and Narukami stood straight and placed their right fist over their left chest.

"The Arcania, No. 8 Justice, Kurogane Haku."

"Likewise, No.20 the Judgement, Narukami Naoto. Reporting for duty."

"I called you two beforehand to give you certain instructions. I expect you won't break them." Kuroiwa Coach ordered.

Alsius and Narukami nodded in response.

Kuroiwa Coach smiled, "You two are forbidden to attend practice until the next game. Also the use of your 'soul' is not allowed until after the preliminary rounds. Are we clear?"

"Yes…huh?" Alsius gasped, "No practice? Serious?"

"I give you two permission to use your time for whatever you please." Kuroiwa continued, "That's all. You'll meet your teammates tomorrow. Mizukawa lead them to their rooms."

Alsius and Narukami exchanged glances. There was little over a week until the next game against Mach Tiger… what was there new Coach thinking. Even though the two were still unsure of the Coach's instruction they obediently listened.

* * *

**Episode 17 preview**

**Last day of training at Melfelse. Matatagi finally awoke but doesn't remember transforming into his Beast Form. The team is forced to leave for their next opponents without anyone mastering their 'soul.' But before leaving, Minaho, Konoha and Ibuki find themselves on the other side of the wall, territory of the monsters known as Tenebrae! Will they make it out alive from the land where the man-eating beasts dwell? Episode 17: Melfelse: Land of the Shadows.**


	18. Melfelse: Land of Shadows

Episode 17: Melfelse: Land of the Shadows

"Where am I…?" Matatagi slowly opened his eyes. Tenma, who was the only one left waiting for his teammate's arise.

"Matatagi! How do you feel?" Tenma smiled, relieved.

"Captain?" Matatagi held his head and slowly tried to lift himself up. "What happened? I remember playing the game, but…"

Tenma frowned, "Matatagi, you transformed into a bird! You achieved your 'soul' though it did go berserk…"

"'Soul'?" Matatagi asked. "I don't know what you mean?"

"I figured much." Liberta suddenly walked up from behind Tenma. "I don't think he'll be able to use his 'soul' anytime soon."

"…! You're the guy who became that giant bird!" Matatagi gasped.

"Well, at least you remembered that. BTW's you transformed to one too, ya know?" Liberta sighed.

Tenma go up and headed out the door, "I'll go tell everyone that you woke up, Matatagi!" He left and left Matatagi and Liberta alone in the room.

"…sheesh, I hate people like that…" Matatagi mumbled maliciously.

Liberta ignored his new teammate's evil comment. At least for the moment…

* * *

Until Matatagi regained consciousness, Earth Eleven was unable to leave for the next planet. Warping was very unsafe for especially unconscious people. Kuroiwa Coach let each player this time freely.

Konoha found some adorable stray animals and was feeding them leftovers from lunch, "You guys are so cute…" She smiled as she petted the closest one, it let out a happy cry.

"Those are interesting creatures…" Konoha was started when Minaho suddenly started talking behind her. "Even in a different planet, animals seem to like you."

"W-why are you here…" Konoha mumbled

Minaho put his hand under his chin. "About the 'soul'. How'd you feel when it was about to be released? Just you, Matatgi and I used it so far, or were close to it. I was wondering what your perspective on it was."

Konoha seemed troubled from the sudden question. "Um…well…" she never really talked to Minaho or even most Earth Eleven before, and didn't how to respond.

Luckily, she was saved by Ibuki. He suddenly came running along the wall panicking.

"Hmm, I didn't think I would see you like this, Ibuki-kun." Minaho grinned as Ibuki was catching his breath.

"Hole…" he huffed. "There's a hole in this wall!"

"Huh?"

Ibuki led the two teammates to where he came from. Sure enough, there was not a small, but rather large hole in the tall wall which protected them from the tenebrae, monsters.

"W-w-we should tell Alsius and them…" Konoha whimpered slowly backing away from the wall.

Minaho nodded, but before he could say or do anything. Something hit him on the head and everything blacked out.

* * *

Tenma gathered most of the members of Earth Eleven. Kuroiwa Coach informed that they were to leave immediately. However some were still missing.

"I don't see Minaho-kun anywhere…" Manabe reported.

"Or Morimura."Kusaka added.

"I wonder where they are…" Tenma mumbled, "Could they be together?"

"Weren't those two the ones to almost unleash their souls?" Liberta asked, "Could be some motive…"

Suddenly LunA came running in, "Xion, there's trouble!" she was breathing heavily as if she ran for a long distance. "There's an opening in the wall!"

Xion's eyes widened, but he kept his calm stature. Nodding he gave his orders, "No. 6 Lovers, go inform No. 4 the Emperor and No. 13 Death about this and start repairs immediately, eliminating any tenebrae which invaded.

LunA stood upright and saluted by purring her right hand over her left chest, "Yes sir!" and ran back out. A shot albino boy closely followed her; her Feyra.

"H-hey, Xion, could Kazuto and Konoha be…" Han whispered.

"I don't want to think of the worst scenario, but it's possible that they were attacked and…" Xion frowned, "No. 8 Justice, could you enter the wall and search the area?"

"Yes!" Alsius and Liberta saluted and headed out themselves.

"I'm pretty sure No. 18 the Moon is returning soon from a mission." Xion mumbled to himself as he took out a cellphone-like object and put it to his ear.

"Let's go look a bit longer," Tenma tried to lift the mood, "They still could be on this side of the wall. Come one!"

Everyone nodded and headed out to search for Minaho and Konoha.

The room was quickly emptied except for Komori who had her arms crossed, deep in thought. "Um… why isn't anyone noticing that their keeper's also missing…" she cocked her head.

* * *

"Uh…" Minaho groaned holding his head. Slowly his vision went into focus and he noticed his surroundings were very different form before.

"Where is this place?" Ibuki gasped. They were surrounded by multiple giant rock hills. Not a single sign of life of vegetation was visible.

Konoha whimpered softly to herself.

Minaho was trying to remember what had happened. They were attacked by someone, something, and brought here. Judging from the fact they were all taken, at least 2 no, 3 people were involved in this abduction. The landscape was strangely familiar, however.

"Maybe…!" Minaho realized and took out the scouter he received from Alsius during her tour. Just as he thought, they were outside of the protective wall.

Several wolf-like creatures with body builds like that of a grizzly were roaming the area. Peering around, Minaho noticed that there were motionless bodies of smaller creatures piled around them." …a food supply?"

"What's the matter, Minaho?" Ibuki frowned.

"U-use the scouter, Ibuki-kun. The one you got from Alsius."

Ibuki shook his head, "I checked, but it looks like mine's broken."

"I-I-I never got o-one…" Konoha whimpered.

"3 people and only one scouter…" Minaho sighed, "You should look through these first," he handed the scouter to Ibuki who passed it to Konoha after looking through them and understanding their current situation.

"W-what should we do…" Konoha cried.

Minaho got his scouter back and put it back onto his ear. "I've noticed that those beasts have a particular pattern they follow; movements similar to wolves on earth. If I can predict their actions, then getting out isn't difficult. However…"

"We don't know what to do after that…" Ibuki finished.

Konoha gulped, "We have to do what we can…"

Minaho and Ibuki exchanged glances; they didn't expect Konoha to say such positive things, but still nodded in agreement.

"If we creep around in that direction it should lead us through unnoticed." Minaho explained, "Follow my lead and move only when I tell you to."

Slowly making their way, hiding behind rocks, Minaho led the group through the wolf-like beasts' lair. The tenebrae seemed to have a very bad sense of smell and hearing which worked in the earthlings' favour. However, when they were almost outside, something Minaho didn't predict happened. Like wolves, these tenebrae work in packs; the hunters have just returned. Seeing that their prey was escaping they quickly dropped their current prey and lunged to stop Minaho, Ibuki and Konoha from escaping.

"Everyone back away!" Minaho jumped backwards to avoid the beasts giant claws. Ibuki, though unable to see the tenebrae, instinctively pulled Minaho behind him and got scratched on the arm instead.

Though the scars weren't visible, the pain was real. Ibuki cried in pain holding his arm.

"Ibuki-kun!" Minaho yelled. Through the scouter lense, Ibuki's injured arm was completely visible.

"Ibuki-kun…?" Konoha stammered obviously not knowing what happened to cause the goalkeeper from crying out suddenly. Minaho then realized that even the damage inflicted by the tenebrae can't be seen with the naked eye.

"Back away, Morimura-san!" Minaho yelled, "Stay behind me!" _It was my mistake which put us in this situation. "If it's an error, all you have to do is fix it" right, Manabe-kun? I'm the only one who can see these guys and we have no means of defending ourselves. Is there really a way out…?_

"A 'soul' refers to the beast power which resides in your DNA's. Well, normally an ability only Earthlings have." Kuroiwa Coach's words rang in Minaho's head. "…you all have beasts waiting to awaken within you."

Soul, our beasts powers could help us defend ourselves. Remembering that felling during the game. Minaho felt power surging within him. An orange light enveloped the defender and from the light an orange owl appeared.

"M-Minaho-kun b-b-became an owl!?" Konoha gasped.

Ibuki stared in amazement, "'Soul'… Minaho, you did it?"

"B-but didn't Matatagi-kun go berserk…? "

The owl spread out his large wings, "Don't worry Ibuki-kun, Morimura-san, I'm fully in control of this new form. Seems I can see the tenebrae without a scouter too."

Minaho let out a high-pitched screech and flew towards the tenebrae. He stretched out his talons and raked at the beasts flakes. "I never felt like this before!" Minaho exclaimed. He flew up high to avoid the monsters' claws and dove down to place his own attacks.

However, Minaho was completely outnumbered. It was also difficult to fight while protecting Konoha and Ibuki. The beasts got passed Minaho and charged towards the defenseless Konoha and Ibuki.

"Shoot!" Minaho cried. Konoha couldn't see the beasts at the moment.

Konoha somehow felt danger nearing her and her body automatically gathered green energy, enveloping her. "haaah!" a green fox emerged from the light tackling the larger beast away.

"E-even Morimura!?" Ibuki gasped.

"M-me!? Is this really me!?" she seemed conscious as well. She turned to look at Ibuki and let out a yelp. His wounds on his arm looked awful.

There was not a single drop of blood making the size of the wound completely visible. An eerie black aura surrounded it instead.

"Morimura?" Ibuki had no idea what made Konoha so shocked. He was the only one unable to see the beasts and his own scar.

"Morimura-san!" Minaho's yell startled Konoha. "We have to create a path so se can safely escape from here. Help me out!"

Konoha shook her head furiously, "I-I-I can't," she crouched down and hid her muzzle underneath her small paws.

"Uh… I predicted as much…" Minaho sighed. "But Morimura-san, it's the only way to…"

From behind Minaho a tenebrae prepared to swipe down on him. Minaho didn't have time avoid. "Kh…" he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow, but it never came.

When he opened his eyes, Minaho saw the wolf-bear before him, fall over, arrow in its thick pelt. Beyond it, atop a pile of rocks was an girl with long pointy ears and long golden braided hair; bow in her hand.

She pulled back on the string without loading an arrow. Light gathered in it materializing into one, "Duck, owl-thing!"

"M-me!?" Minaho gasped, he was offened but still obeyed and ducked. He could hear the arrow whistle over him followed by the grunts and shrieks of the beasts.

"Epona!" the elven girl called. A midnight horse with a mane of fire galloped out from behind her. It lifted Ibuki, Konoha and Minaho onto its back. It ran through the pack of tenebrae bringing them to safety.

"H-horsie?" Konoha whispered happily.

"Okay, let's get going!" the girl also jumped onto her horse.

The horse let out a painful grunt, "Artemis, overload! It's way too heavy!"

"Just get going… you'll be allright." The elf smiled.

* * *

"Phew…" Minaho let out a big sigh. He had already returned to his human form. "Finally from danger…" He looked up at the elf girl who saved them.

She took out a cellphone-like device. After pressing some buttons, she put it to her ear. "Xion, Yeah, I found them. Hmm… one of them's got a scratch, but I can't heal him. Uh huh… okay, we'll stay put." She closed the device and turned her attention back to Ibuki, "Don't worry, help will be here soon."

"Why are you reassuring me?" Ibuki frowned.

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet. No. 18, the Moon, Artemis Fairleaf."

"…and her Feyra, Epona!" a young pale girl with long black hair introduced herself. The girl had a long braid which ran down along with the rest of her hair. She had one scarlet eye and one white one. She was the midnight horse.

"Y-you were that horsie?" Konoha gasped.

"So you too are a Feyra?" Minaho asked.

"Uh huh! I'm 7 years old." The girl smiled sweetly.

"Huh, that young?" Minaho frowned.

"The Arcania doesn't care about the age, right?" Artemis started rubbing Epona on the head.

"Yup!" she chirped.

"…huh…" Minaho sighed.

After a while of waiting, Alsius and Liberta found them.

"Are you alright?" Alsius asked, "Minaho, you got scratched by a tenebrae?"

"Huh? Why are you assuming that I was injured?" Minaho frowned.

"If Artemis can't heal you, which means a guy got injured. The only possibility would be yo…" Alsius cut herself off when she realized Ibuki was there. "Huh… ah… nevermind…"

"He looks like Naoto, so I didn't notice he was missing. Hahaha!" Liberta laughed casually.

"Haah!?" Ibuki growled.

"Anyways, let me fix your arm. Does it hurt?"

Ibuki nodded.

"Good… at least you can feel pain." Liberta took out a dagger and slit the end of his thumb. He then let the blood drip down onto Ibuki's injured arm. Ibuki instinctively tried to pull away, but Liberta held his arm to keep it in place. After a few drops, Liberta took out a roll of bandage and wrapped the injured arm.

"It will be completely healed in a week. Since I'll be part of Earth Eleven, I'll be able to change your bandages every day for you." Liberta nodded.

"Uh… thanks?" Ibuki said with a disgusted look on his face. But he realized that the pain from before was gone.

Minaho cocked his head, "how does that heal it?"

"The Arcana are for against tenebrae. Their blood has the power to repel its curses." Alsius explained. "And only works if the infected's the same gender as the Arcana member."

Artemis clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Let's get going, I've had enough time here."

* * *

The three earth players collapsed when they finally got back within the walls. They were exhausted. Everyone else of Earth Eleen awaited by the gateway for the missing members' return. They gave warm hugs and words of relief to them.

"Now that everyone's here, we'll leave for the next planet." Kuroiwa Coach announced breaking the celebration.

Tenma nodded, "Our opponents have been announced?"

Kuroiwa Coach answered, "Sandorius, Planet of the Sand, Sandorius."

* * *

**Episode 18 preview**

**The next opponents for the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament have been revealed to be Sandorius. The Earth Eleven members were given free time to explore the new planet, but they also realize the true burdens, the commitments of being representative of Earth. Episode 18: Sandorius: Planet of Sand.**


	19. Sandorius: Planet of Sand

Episode 18: Sandorius: Planet of Sand

"Oii… I-I'm never going on a warp again…!" Han moaned between unpleasant sounds in the bathroom of the Galaxy Notes.

"Are you planning on living in Sandorius now?" Liberta laughed not minding Han's space sickness.

"So, you're fine, Alsius?" Minaho asked.

Alsius sighed, "Not as bad…"

"Hmm… interesting, even though you're twins, you don't get the same sickness." Minaho noted.

"No time for playing around!" Shindou yelled, "We're landing soon. Get back to your seats."

"Ye-s"." they answered and started heading to the main control room, leaving the sick Han behind.

"Hey, Alsius! Do something about you brother!" Shindou gasped, obviously not wanting to get near him.

"No way!" Alsius sighed leaving the job to Shindou.

"Sandorius, huh…" Minaho sighed.

Liberta grinned, "Don't worry, all the other planets we will travel to won't be as dangerous as Melfelse." He gave the detective boy a slap on the back, "Right?"

Minaho forced a smile and nodded. He took his seat and buckled himself like the rest of them.

"We're no warping, just landing. Toughen up and get to your seat, you're a man!" Tetsukado encouraged Han who was dragged in by Shindou.

"War-ulp!" Han covered his mouth, face going pale.

"Don't throw up just thinking about it!" Shindou screamed, letting go of his teammate.

"…haha…" Narukami laughed nervously in the seat next to Tetsukado. "You're pathetic…"

"You call yourself a man?"

"Well, he does have a feminine face…"

"You don't have the right to say that, Shindou(-kun)!" Narukami and Tetsukado yelled together.

"Could you just sit down…" Mizukawa sighed, "we can't land without everyone seated."

Everyone quickly took their seats.

"Galaxy Notes, initiating landing procedures. Please remain seated until the ship comes to a complete stop." A female computer generated voice spoke. "Planet Sandorius, Planet Sandorius. We have arrived at Planet Sandorius."

When the members of Earth Eleven exited the space train, a female alien with a similar appearance to Ozlock stood waiting for them. Once everyone was outside she spoke.

"I'm Ishigashi Gorham, I'll be you're team's guide for this tournament. Nice to meet you." She bowed.

"So we get to go touring?" Ibuki asked.

Ishigashi nodded in response, "Until the next match, it's up to you how you spend your time."

The members looked at Kuroiwa Coach for approval which he gave to everyone's surprise.

After everyone had left, Mizukawa asked what the coach's intentions were.

"They need to understand the importance these matches. That's all."

* * *

"…hot…"

"Huh? Naoto, are you already… finished…?" Tetsukado smiled, sweat dropping down his chin.

"Shin, I was born and lived in a Northern Continent. I lived around snow, 9 of our 10 months in Melfelse. High temperatures are not for me." Narukami wheezed trying to cool himself by fanning himself with his hands, "Shoot, I got sand in my eye…"

Tetsukado just laughed, "What are you doing?"

* * *

"Here you go!" a Sandorian man handed Tenma and Komori a strange fruit filled with a sweet liquid. A straw was sticking out of it to drink from it.

Komori took a sip from hers and her face brightened up, "Juice…!" she smiled.

Tenma smiled back, "This is really good isn't it?" he took another sip.

"Sandorius doesn't have much water, so this drinks a substitute for us. It's our people's motto to treat our guests with the best service we can offer." The Sandorian shopkeeper suddenly showed a sad expression, "even if the guests are enemies…"

Tenma's and Komori's smile disappeared at that realization. Yes, they were enemies, fighting for each of their own survival.

"Thank-you…" Tenma bowed and led Komori away.

* * *

A Sandorian street performer jumped up high into the air showing off her excellent acrobatic skills. Tsurugi, Shindou and Han watched the performance.

"The people here seem to have a much higher physical ability than us." Tsurugi observed.

Shindou nodded in agreement, "it'll be difficult to play with all this sand blowing in the wind and this high temperature."

"We have to fight and win, no matter what the circumstance." Tsurugi frowned.

"Heh, they're nothing compared to my 'soul'!" Han grinned.

"Says the only person on the team who got space sick…"

"That has nothing to do with soccer!?"

* * *

"Sorry, you're wrong! I'm not an Earthling!" Liberta put his arms in an X-shape as the Sandorian boy cocked his head.

"But you look exactly like the two guys eating meat over there." The boy pointed at Ibuki and Minaho who were at some stand in the distance. "And that guy with glasses behind you." Manabe stood behind Liberta.

Liberta laughed, "Our planets are very similar so in result, our appearances are also similar."

"Hm… I don't understand." The boy smiled. The kids gathered, listening as Liberta told them various stories. He befriended the kids very quickly. After they left, Liberta sadly sighed.

"If we win, those kids…" Liberta mumbled.

Manabe fixed his glasses, "Yes, but if we lose…"

"Earth instead is taken…" Liberta looked up at the sky. "Galaxy Federation Council, huh?"

"What?"

"That's the true enemy." Liberta whispered so Manabe couldn't hear and walked ahead to Ibuki and Minaho.

"Hey, Liberta! You want to try some of this meat?" Ibuki handed him a stick with 3 large chuncks of some kind of meat on them.

Liberta laughed and started chewing on the first piece, "You guys are sure brave for eating that creature's meat."

"Creature?" Minaho and Ibuki asked. Liberta pointed, still chewing, at the sign of the store they were at. A large yellow-green lizard like beast was imprinted largely on it.

The two players' faces went pale, "Let's pretend we didn't see that…" Minaho said.

"Yeah…"

"If it tastes good; that's a bonus." Liberta laughed. "As long as it's edible."

"I don't see the point in eating something that doesn't match one's taste." Manabe sighed, "It's unthinkable."

"Hm…" Liberta chomped another chunk of meat.

* * *

"I-its cute…" Konoha smiled looking at a cat-armadillo like mammal with antennas on its head.

"Yeah." Kusaka tried to pet it, but suddenly the creature hissed, revealing sharp shark-like teeth. Surprised Kusaka and Konoha let out a scream and the creature ran off.

"T-that surprised m-me…" Konoha gasped.

"Ah, Konoha!" Sakura called, "The clothes here are so cute! You should come see them too."

"U-um…"

"Come one!" Sakura forcefully pulled Konoha away.

Kusaka turned to talk, but then found out that Konoha was no longer there. "M-morimura!? D-did she get lost!?"

* * *

"And? Why are you following me?" Matatagi sighed angrily turning to face Alsius who was behind him.

"Alsius smiled, "We're teammates so and does it matter?"

Matatagi sighed again, "Annoying…"

"Don't say that." Alsius grinned.

"Oh yeah, you have good ears." Matatagi continued walking. The two walked in silence for a while. "Are you going to say anything?" Matatagi finally asked.

"Huh? You want me to?"

"No."

"Shun and Yuuta are really cute huh?" Alsius said ignoring Matatagi's previous comment.

Matatagi suddenly turned around at the mention of his brothers' names. "Why are you bringing them up suddenly!?"

"Nothing." Alsius smiled and started walking ahead of Matatagi.

"Alien…" Matatagi growled.

"You're an alien too, here on this planet anyways." Alsius replied casually.

"Hey, you two are earthlings, right?" From behind the two, 5 Sandorians stared them down, arms crossed. The biggest one was at least a head taller than Matatagi.

"Ignore them." Alsius said and started walking away.

"Yeah, don't need to tell me that."

"Running away?" the biggest of the 5 provoked.

However, he was ignored. Alsius and Matatagi kept walking. This annoyed the Sandorians.

One of them dashed towards Alsius. She noticed, quickly side stepping away from the charge. The Sandorian kept running and collided with the wall beyond Alsius causing it to collapse.

"Hey, you have to hit him! What are you doing, missing like that?" His friends chuckled.

"What kind of power is that? You gotta be kidding." Matatagi gasped.

"Don't worry, boss, I won't miss this time!" the Sandorian who ran into the wall sneered.

"These guys are crazy…" Matatagi whispered.

"Hey, hey guys…" Alsius spoke up, "From what I see, you're motive is the elimination of the Earthling players here, right?"

"Heh heh, what if it is, boy?"

Alsius smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no earthling, I'm Melfen.

"Huh?" Matatagi frowned.

"Ah, but that guy's one." Alsius pointed at Matatagi,

Matatagi grabbed Alsius by her jersey's collar, "What are you doing!?" he growled.

The Sandorians were getting irritated by Alsius' cheery tone, "Huh? Like we'd believe you. Good buds you guys are, selling each other to the enemy."

"Tch, it didn't work,"

"Don't, 'tch' me!" Matatagi yelled.

The same Sandorian from before charged at Alsius and Matatagi.

Alsius pushed Matatagi out of its path and she too avoided it. Instead of running into the wall again, the Sandorian stopped. A sword was put to his throat, held by Alsius.

"Don't move…" Alsius mumbled into his ear.

"Wha-" The Sandorians each took a step away from Alsius. "Where did he keep that sword!?"

"This is just a warning," Alsius released the Sandorian and he ran off with the rest of his comrades.

Alsius unconjured her sword; making it disappear into nothing.

"How…" Matatagi picked himself up.

Alsius thought for a bit, "Magic!" she smiled.

* * *

"Narukami-kun, you all right?" Aoi placed a damp towel over the boy's forehead. He apparently fainted while walking around the town.

"He's going to be useless for the game on this planet…" Mizukawa bluntly said.

"Haha…" Aoi laughed nervously.

"He's really pathetic…" Tetsukado sighed. "You two, too." Tetsukado looked at Ibuki and Minaho who were also totally beaten.

"Just because the meat belonged to some alien creature, being disgusted by it…" Liberta sighed.

"…that's not it…" Ibuki groaned.

"Ibuki-kun, you're not very convincing…" Minaho grunted.

"Shut up…"

Aoi turned her attention back to Narukami, "You should take off that eye patch now…" she reached for it, but Narukami quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch it!" he growled sitting upright. He saw the manager's frightened expression and quickly released her hand, "Sorry…." He mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry for not being considerate…" Aoi rubbed the arm Narukami grabbed. It was slightly red from his tight grip.

"Leave Naoto to me" Tetsukado laughed, "Right?"

Aoi nodded and Tetsukado led Narukami to his room.

"Narukami Naoto has scars he does not wish to show to others," Mizukawa informed, "As a manager, you must respect that."

"Yeah…" Aoi sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Haku-nee!" Han waved. Alsius was sitting alone on the roof of the Galaxy Notes. Han climbed up joining her.

"What do you want, Han?" Alsius glared.

Han smiled unbothered by his sister's anger, "You used the power, huh? The one only we share."

Alsius nodded sighed tiredly, "It drains all the strength I have…"

"Pathetic."

"Like you can talk, you start to feel nauseous just hearing the word, warp."

Han couldn't return any words aback. He just held his mouth as if remembering the experience.

"There you are, Alsius! Han! It's dinner!" Tenma waved from below them. The twins jumped down to their captain, "How'd you get up there?" Tenma asked.

"We just climbed." Han answered.

"Wow…"

"Anyways, let's go eat, I'm famished!" Alsius ran into the train, Han and Tenma following.

* * *

** Episode 19 preview**

**Still time before the next match, Earth Eleven practice to get used to Sandorius' harsh and differing enviorment. With Ibuki injured, Shindou tries to get Han to focus for he's the only other keepr on the team. Some of the members start realizing the pressure of playing in this tournamet, the fight for survival. Episode 19: Sandorius: Weight of Earth Representative. **


	20. Sandorius:Weight of Earth Representative

Episode 19: Sandorius: Weight of Earth Representative

The ball flew way over Matatagi's head; there was no way he could get it.

"Leave it to me!" Minaho unleashed his soul, becoming the orange owl. He flew up into the air and caught the ball in his large talons.

"Captain… what are you doing?" Matatagi sighed, hands on his hips. It was Tenma who kicked the ball.

"T-that's strange, I passed just like I usually did…" Tenma rubbed his head in question.

"Seems like this planet's gravity is weaker that Earth's. You need to use 23.2% less power and at a 10.5 degrees lower angle than usual when passing the ball. As for shoots, as long as you have the angle correct, it should be more powerful than usual." Manabe announced proudly.

"Huh?"

"Glasses, speak Japanese," (or English o) Liberta frowned.

"G-glasses!?" Manabe gasped, "Manabe, I'm called Manabe. Liberta-kun, could you at least remember your teammate's name?"

Liberta crossed his arms and started to think.

"It wasn't a suggestion, remembering your teammate's name is-"

"Naw, I don't want to."

"Listen to me!?" Manabe yelled.

"Calm down, Manabe-kun."

"Minaho-kun, don't talk while using your soul! It's creepy."

Minaho started for a bit. He then slowly slouched in the corner, sulking, "You're so mean… Manabe-kun…"

Manabe seemed sorry for what he had just said, "I-I'm s-…so….so…"

Minaho turned his head 180 degrees backwards to face Manabe. "Its okay, Manabe-kun. With your personality, it's impossible for you to apologize.

"Huh?"

"Like the time during the match against Korea's Fire Dragon." Matatagi sneered.

"Hm? What hap-" Alsius started, but was cut off by a desperate Manabe.

"I'm curious now…" Liberta grinned.

Matatagi then whispered to him, "I'll tell you later."

"Haah!" Tsurugi kicked the ball at the net which Han was standing in front of. Ibuki's arm was still injured and wasn't going to heal by the next match. It was up to Han to protect the goal.

The ball soared into the net untouched.

"Again…" Tenma laughed nervously as he watched them practice.

"Kurogane!" Shindou yelled, "Practice seriously."

"Huh~Why?"

Shindou sighed and tried to not explode with anger. "Don't 'why' me… just practice. Earth's destiny is dependent on the next matches. I expect even you guys to work for the team."

Han sneered, "Oh yeah, without us 5, winning this thing is hopeless for you, earthlings."

"What!?"

"You poor people, having to rely on another planet to protect your own… just telling you, I don't and never will care about this tournament. " Han walked up to Shindou closing his face to his, "So, don't think your all high and mighty. I'm not taking orders fro-"

Narukami suddenly came up behind Han and wacked him on the side of the head.

"Huh?" Han blinked with a confused look on his face. Narukami then forced the boy to bow along with him in apology.

"Sorry, for that. Please forgive my partner for his rudeness…" the one-eyed defender said.

Shindou was still shocked from Han's words. "Uh, um… d-don't worry about it…"

"Say, Alsius, was Han-kun always like that, uh you know, arrogant?" Sakura asked the boy's twin sister.

Alsius rubbed her arm which was always covered by the armband, "Sorry, I don't want to talk about it…" she whispered leaving Sakura with no answers.

* * *

Dinner that night, the 5 from Melfaine sat together at a table separated from the rest of the team. Han's words caused an uneasy air between them.

Komori nibbled slowly on her bread roll barely touching the rest of her food. Her stuffed dragon-thing was on her lap as usual, "Even here… it's the same…" she mumbled to her toy.

"Sorry everyone… because of my selfishness…" Han apologized again and again.

"Haah, I hate this…" Liberta sighed loudly leaning back on his chair, "Even if it's technically true, you didn't have to say it out loud!"

"Liberta!" Alsius snapped.

"What, Haku? Did your little trip to Earth change how you felt about this mission? Don't lose our true objective; and it's not to make friends with the earthlings."

Alsius silently got up and left the table, leaving her food untouched. Liberta just continued eating as if nothing happened while Han, Narukami and Komori exchanged uneasy glances.

* * *

Not being able to go back into the cafeteria, though she was hungry, Alsius decided to go into the town they toured early that day to find some food. Realizing it was probably a bad idea to go while in this form, she unleashed her soul becoming a small white two-tailed cat.

Since it was darker out, even with her white coat taking some food unnoticed was an easy task for her. Taking a bite the white cat regretted it. The grime was disgusting.

"Ah, a kitty…" Alsius turned around and saw Konoha standing there. What was she doing here at this hour? Close behind her was Kusaka. Then Alsius realized, a date.

Kusaka scratched his head, "It kind of looks different compared to the other animals on this planet…"

Konoha pulled out a piece of bread from her pocket, "Its leftovers, but do you want some?" she asked. Alsius let out a purr to show her appreciation and took the food eating it on the spot. _Good thing Konoha was a cat lover_, she thought.

"Hey, you guys!" a voice called from behind. Turning Alsius saw the same Sandorians that she and Matatagi met with today. Those guys just don't give up…

Alsius was about to teach them a lesson again, but Kusaka stood in front of her, "Morimura, stay behind me!" he said.

The Sandorians just laughed mockingly, "This time that kid with the weird power isn't around… this should be easy…"

_K-kid with weird power… that's me… _Alsius stared.

"Ku-Kusaka-kun… that must be the Sandorians Matatagi-kun was talking about. We shouldn't listen to them…" Konoha whimpered.

"Ah, yeah…"

They turned to walk away from the alien thugs.

"You're not going anywhere…" one of them stood in their path. "Come one, let's play soccer together…" he smirked.

"We don't have enough players…" Kusaka said.

"Have that little cat play with you guys, we'll do a 3-on-3 soccer battle." He laughed.

"Huh?" Kusaka and Konoha looked over at the white feline. "What are you thinking!? It's a cat!?"

"Oh don't worry, even with your pet, you'll be no chance against us." They took out a soccer ball and started kicking it at the Earth Eleven players.

Alsius couldn't watch her teammates get hurt any longer. She leaped up and head-butted the ball, knocking one of the Sandorians down.

"What!?"

"Now's the chance." Kusaka picked Konoha up and started to run. Alsius followed quickly behind.

* * *

"Kusaka-kun, Konoha-chan, are you two alright!?" Aoi put an ice pack on the two players' bruises. Alsius had slipped away returning to her human form and joining the team as if she just arrived from her room.

"I'm glad you were able to get away from them without great injuries." Tenma sighed in relief.

"A kitty…" Konoha mumbled.

Kusaka nodded, "this strange white cat saved us… I wonder what that was."

"Huh?"

_That's Haku/nee…_ Narukami, Han, Liberta and Komori thought peering over at her. Alsius signaled them to keep quiet and they did.

"I don't think you two should play in the game…"Aoi sighed, "we have enough players so you two should sit unless the situation changes."

Kusaka was about to protest, but decided not to when he realized how painful it was to stand. Konoha agreed without objection.

"Cat, huh…" Minaho repeated, "Do you mean the animal from earth or a look-alike?"

"Earth, but it had two tails." Kusaka answered.

"Are you saying you saw a Nekomata?" Manabe gasped.

Minaho laughed, "What are you saying, Manabe-kun? I didn't know you believed in yokai? I'm pretty sure Kusaka-kun just remembered wrong."

"S-so yokai don't exist!?" Konoha confirmed. Minaho nodded, assuring the tiny defender.

"Anyways, we better be careful if we go out here or any other planet." Shindou wrapped up, "We don't know what the citizens will do. Everyone's planet, lives are on the line."

* * *

**Episode 20 preview**

**Tension increases between the Melfelse members and Earth members due to Han's one comment. Even with this knowledge, Kuroiwa Coach still decides to put all five of them on the field against the first match against Sandorius Eleven, but it doesn't seem like Earth was the only planet receiving help from others. Episode 20: Sandorius: VS Sandorius Eleven Part 1.**


	21. Sandorius: VS Sandorius Eleven Part 1

Episode 20: Sandorius: VS Sandorius Eleven Part 1

A small yellow fairy-like creature flew about the cafeteria. It made tiny squeaks and cries as it performed flips and turns in the air. It landed infront of Komori, who just woke up.

She hugged the stuffed dragon she always carried, "W-w-who are you…?"

The creature laughed and went on about to greet the other members of Earth Eleven as they arrived for breakfast.

"It's adorable!" Aoi squealed holding the fairy on her palms.

Minaho closely examined the creature, "Interesting… never would have imagined an animal like this to exist."

Ibuki frowned, "Where did it come in from?"

The majority of the members turned towards Tenma, the culprit. The creature apparently followed the captain from his room.

Tenma scratched his cheek nervously, "Um… I'm not sure… a dream?"

"Huh?"

"So, you're saying you saw this… thing, in your dream and woke up to find it… in real life?" Manabe confirmed, "Impossible…"

* * *

After a long debate, it was decided that the creature name was Pixie. Since it seemed it liked Tenma, he because responsible for taking care of the little guy. Everyone then got their trays for breakfast.

"Hey, Narukami! Watch what you're doing!?" Sakura screamed. Some juice had spilt on her jersey, staining it.

Narukami seemed confused, "Uh… um, you're the one who bumped into me."

"Argh, it's all dirty!" Sakura sighed angrily, "I bet you did it on purpose! After all, you aren't from Earth, you're probably here only to make us lose!"

"Hah? Who told you that?" Narukami growled, "Stop making random accusations! And you're the one who bumped into me!""

Sakura gasped, "Are you blaming the girl!?"

"What's gender got to do with anything?" Narukami yelled, "It was a complete accident!"

"Hmf, then apologize,"Sakura sneered, crossing her arms.

Narukami clenched his teeth letting out an intimidating growl.

"Nao, just apologize for now…" Alsius whispered and Narukami obediently did as he was told to.

"Tch, he actually apologized, no fun." Sakura frowned walking out of the cafeteria to change her jersey.

"Argh, I don't feel like eating anymore!" Narukami huffed leaving his tray and walking out.

"What's that idiot thinking?" Han sighed, "the game's today so he should eat to keep his strength."

"It's kinda your fault, you know." Alsius sighed slowly chewing a piece of bread.

Han shrugged slightly.

Liberta silently ate his breakfast during the entire ruckus.

In another table, Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou sat eating their breakfast.

"What do you think about them, Tenma? The Melfen guys." Shindou finally asked, placing his fork next to his plate.

Swallowing his food, Tenma frowned, "I trust them. I believe they'll play to win this match…"

"Y-yeah…" Shindou muttered.

"Shindou-san, are you still thinking about what Han said?" the ace striker asked. When his senpai didn't respond, Tsurugi continued, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. There is some right in what he says…"

Shindou kept looking at floor silently.

"Hmm…" Tenma sighed. Pixie flew around happily oblivious to the sour mood.

"A-a-ano…"

Tenma turned to see Komori behind him, hugging her plusie like usual. The three Raimon players were surprised to see shy Melfen player actually call out to them. "Yeah?" the captain smiled.

"Pi…Pi-pi-pi…." Komori stuttered, "Pixie! C-can I pet her?"

"Huh? Sure!" Tenma let the yellow fairy onto his hand and passed it to Komori.

Komori gently pet it, "Kawaii…" she smiled sweetly, "Sharufeiru, Capatain."

"Huh?"

Komori gasped, "I- um, I mean, thank-you…" She bowed, placing Pixie down and ran back to her table.

* * *

"There you go, " Liberta muttered after finishing changing Ibuki's bandages.

The keeper starred at his arm, "Thanks…"

Liberta leaned closer to get a at Ibuki's face. "You really look like Naoto… are you sure you're not long last twins…?"

Ibuki pushed the tanned boy aside, "Of course not! We're from different planets!"

"I guess you're right…"

"Were you also forced to play with us?" Ibuki finally asked.

"Hmph, of course." The Melfen boy snorted, "but it's better than back home."

Ibuki massaged his injured arm as if remembering his experience outside the wall. "I guess…"

"Anyways, we'd better start heading to the stadium." Liberta wrapped up the conversation and walked out.

* * *

"This day has finally come. With their planets on the line, the match between Sandorius Eleven and Earth Eleven is about to begin." An octopus-like commentary boomed, riling up the crowd, which were all Sandorians.

In the private team room, Kuroiwa Coach announced the starting eleven. The injured Ibuki, Konoha and Kusaka were obviously benched. Narukami, who was unable to stand the heat was also not playing. Tetsukado was also benched for his leg only healed recently.

"Th-three top?" Shindou gasped at the Coach's order. The change of their usual formation.

"Tsurugi, Matatagi and Komori will be up as forwards, mid-fielders will be Matsukaze, Nozaki and Shindou, the defenders will be Kurogane, Liberta, Minaho and Manabe and finally, the keeper will be Han." Mizukawa said not looking up from her ipod.

Being on Sandorius, the stadium was filled with sand. As the teams walked alongside each other, Tenma realized one person on the other team was not a Sandorian.

"Hmf, what're you looking at?" the large alien sneered. He was much larger and bulkier than the rest of his team. The two large horns on his head and even style of uniform isolated him from the rest of the Sandorius Eleven.

"S-sorry!?" Tenma apologized looking away.

"How could a small weak planet like Earth be worthy enough to even participate I this tournament?" the alien continued to provoke. "I'm Barga Zacks, one of the Faram Obious Shitenou! You guys have no chance against me!"

"Kheh, we never asked you're name…" Han sneered to himself.

"Barga, quit it!" the captain of the Sandorius Eleven snapped, "This our team, don't act on your own."

Barga just snorted cynically as he made his way back to the bench.

"I apologize for my teammate's rudeness." The captain bowed, "I'm Kazeruma Warg."

Shaking his outstretched hand, Tenma introduced himself.

"I hope we have a fair game." Kazeruma nodded and went back to the bench himself.

"Shintenou, huh?" Liberta smiled to himself, "Didn't think they'd come this quickly."

* * *

Both teams took their places on the field. "Kick Off!"

Matatagi kicked the ball behind him like usual, however, since the formation was different from usual and the decreased gravity, the ball was kicked all the way to the defenders.

"Sheesh…" Liberta sighed as he trapped the ball.

"Liberta, pass over here!" Tenma yelled as he ran up the sideline.

The libero passed it without a second thought. But as the ball went to the captain's possession, Barga tackled Tenma down, just enough not to get a foul, and stole the ball.

"Weak puny human." Barga laughed and passed the ball to his teammate. The crowd's cheer grew louder as the ball was now in the home team's possession.

"That's cheap!" Tetsukado yelled from the bench.

"This is what it means to put your planet on the line…" Mizukawa stated coldly.

"B-but…"

The ball was quickly brought to the net. Kicking the sand on the ground up into the air, the Sandorian forward blinded Han before shooting the ball. Even with his vision clouded, Han successfully caught the ball in one hand.

"Argh, it burns…" Han cursed as he tried to wipe the dirt from his eyes. "Using puny tricks like that…"

"Heh, we'll do whatever we can to win…" the forward sneered.

"Tch," Han kicked the ball up to Alsius.

As Alsius brought the ball up, the defenders kicked some sand up creating a small sandstorm, "I guess, these guys can see in this… uh…" some sand went into her mouth causing her to gag and the ball was swiped from her possession.

"Leave it to me," Minaho copied the defender's movements, finding an opening and stealing the ball from him, "Trace Press!"

"Nice defense, Minaho!" Tenma encouraged as he received the ball from him.

The Sandorian Captain, Gazenuma, went up to steal the ball from Tenma. He didn't kick the sand up like his teammates, trying to steal the ball fairly.

"Z-Slash!" Zig-zaging, Tenma zoomed past Gazenuma leaving a burnt marking on the field in the shape of the alphabet 'Z'.

Passing the ball to Tsrugi, the ace striker released his hissatsu, "Bicycle Sword!"

"Sand Knock!" As the Sandorian keeper did an uppercut motion, sand in the shape of a fist rose up stopping Tsurugi's tremendous shoot.

"What!?"

The keeper passed the ball to Gazenuma, but it was easily intercepted. By Liberta.

Jumping up into the air along with the ball, Liberta looked like he was soaring through the air. As he landed, a Sandorian defender attempted to blind the player with their sand trick. Liberta dribbled past unaffected.

"What, how?" the shocked defender gasped.

Leaping up once more, Liberta performed a backflip kicking the ball with its momentum, "Oozora Blade!"

"Sand kno-"

"G-goal! The first point was made by Earth Eleven!" The commentary announced after a slight pause. It seemed like he didn't expect this.

"L-Liberta, how did you dribble in that sandstorm?" Tenma asked after congratulating his teammate.

Liberta grinned while turning to show the captain his face. The goggles which were usually hanging from his neck were over his eyes. "If I'm wearing these, the sand won't bother my eyes a bit."

"Such a simple solution…" Shindou sighed.

"Hey, Liberta…" Han groaned, still trying to wipe the sand out of his eyes, "Give those to me. I'm the keeper, I need them the most!"

"Huh? No way!" Liberta replied.

"Just this once… Please!" Han asked once more and Liberta reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Barga, stop making my teammates do those rough plays. It's a disgrace to our planet!" Gazenuma yelled at the large alien.

Barga snorted, "Gazenuma-san, this isn't just any match. Sandorius' destiny depends on it. Throw away that puny pride and play like you mean it!"

"Even without those cheap tricks, I know our team can win!" Gazenuma growled.

"Oh, but in reality we're still losing, I still have some tricks up my sleeve you know…"

"No! No more!" The Sandorian captain yelled, "This is my team, Sandorius' team, I expect an outsider like you, to just listen and do as we say!"

The bulky alien sighed, "Fine… but if don't make any points, or if they almost score by half-time, I'll expect you to do as I say."

"What!?"

Barga leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I already got some followers in your team… Gazenuma-san. I'd be careful if I were you…"

Before Gazenuma could ask any more questions, Barga trotted back to his postion.

* * *

**Episode 21 preview**

**The battle between Earth Eleven and Sandorius Eleven continues and the Sandorian's plays start to get even rougher. The distrust between members become more evident and a new Soul is revealed. Which Planet will prevail and get one step closer in saving their planet? Episode 21: Sandorius: VS Sandorius Part 2.**


	22. Sandorius: VS Sandorius Eleven Part 2

Episode 21: Sandorius: VS Sandorius Eleven Part 2

"…I bet I look as ridiculous as you do when you wear these…" Han suddenly realized.

Liberta sighed, "As long as it fulfils its purpose, why care about appearance?"

Though obviously not liking it, Han still wore the goggles, "Haku-nee, how does it look…"

"Whatever, it looks fine." Alsius said.

"You're not convincing."

The game continued. Barga charged violently at Tenma to steal the ball from him.

"Kheh, oh how weak you earthlings are…" Barga cackled passing the ball forward.

Minaho and Manabe went to stop the Sandorian from getting closer to the net.

"Dig Thru!" Burrowing underneath the ground, along with the ball, the Sandorian avoided the two defenders easily with his hissatsu.

"Tch, where did he go!?" Han cursed.

The Sandorian burrowed out and was able to shoot before Han had the time to react to it.

Sandorius Eleven has tied the score.

Han threw the goggles away in frustration, "not my style. They didn't do any good anyways."

Liberta caught them before they fell to the ground, "Watch it, Han!"

"Don't worry, they won't get it in with that trick again." Han growled bumping his fists together.

The whistle then blew ending the first half of the game.

"Hmf, finally a goal…" Barga snorted at the Sandorian captain.

Gazenuma showed neither rage nor pride from the Shintenou's words. He just simply brushed it aside.

The game commenced with Sandorius' ball.

"Give the ball to me!" Barga ordered and the forward did as he was told, though it was obvious he didn't want to.

Barga then charged forward, deliberately kicking the ball at the Earth Eleven players to injure them. No only did he do it himself, but forced the Sandorian players to do the same.

Soon, they were back in front of the net. "Dig Thru!"

"Hmf, same trick won't work twice!" A dark light enveloped Han and a small twin-tailed black cat emerged from it.

"How's that supposed to stop the ball?" Ibuki gasped.

Han crouched down and let his long whiskers touch the ground, feeling for the vibrations caused by the burrowing opponent. He was able to predict the balls path and leaped up into the air and pounced onto the incoming shoot, stopping it.

"A soul?" Gazenuma gasped.

"Easy…" Han returned to his humanoid form and kicked the ball up to Shindou.

"Nice," Shindou grinned, "Kami no Takuto FI! Tenma!"

The ball was passed to the captain and then to Komori as Shindou instructed.

"M-me!?" she gasped and trapped the ball. Barga immdieately attempted to tackle her down, however to everyone's surprise, the small girl didn't even budge and deflected the large alien instead.

"W-what!?"

"Go, Komori!" Han encouraged.

"Okay!" a red light surrounded the small girl and a red, wyvern-like dragon emerged from it. Gently grasping the ball in her mouth, Komori let out a deafening roar which caused the ball to rocket towards the net.

"Another soul!?"

Earth Eleven got their second goal taking the lead once again. Komori reverted back to her original form, "Yay!" she squealed happily and Alsius went to congratulate her.

"Wh-what are you…" Barga gasped, "I tackled with all my force…"

"Hmf, I guess Shintenou aren't much are they now?" Liberta sneered.

"You…!"

"Barga, stop it!" Gazenuma yelled.

Tenma put a hand on Liberta's shoulder, "You shouldn't provoke him either…"

Liberta let out a sigh, "Fine, captain…"

The captain nodded, "Okay everyone, let's keep this up!"

Gazenuma approached the captain, "Why do you keep playing, even though we're so unfair and injuring you… how can you look like you're having fun?"

"Because we don't want any regrets, I want to play the best soccer I can play."

"Best…?"

Both captains took their positions and the game continued. The ball went over the the Sandorian Captain, "Play without regrets… captain of Earth, I will do the same, to uphold the pride of a Sandorian!"

A yellow light enveloped Gazenuma and a large dinosaur-like lizard emerged from it. Chomping on the ball, he dove underneath the ground easily getting past Tenma and Sakura.

"Don't assume you're the only ones with a soul!" The lizard growled.

Time up was drawing near, if Gazenuma scored, it would result in overtime.

Minaho stood in front of the incoming beast. Letting the orange light surround him, Minaho transformed into his owl soul.

Sensing the opponents movements, Minaho dove down, snatching the ball in his talons from the beast's possession.

The whistle blew announcing the end of the game, the first game in space. No cheers, or let alone a sound was heard as slowly the Sandorian audience realized what had just happened, what their loss meant. The silence eventually turned into cries and weeps.

The, at first, celebrating Earth Eleven players also were silent now. The sounds of despair, hopelessness, echoed throughout the stadium.

"I knew it wouldn't feel too good to win…" Han sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ga-Gazenuma…" Tenma whispered.

The Sandorian let a small smile show on his face and extended his hand out to the captain. "That was a good game, thank-you." He noticed Tenma's worried expression and continued, "I was able to uphold my pride as a Sandorian, and I have no regrets. We'll accept the destiny which awaits us." Though still unable to truly smile, Tenma still shook the other team's captain's hand.

"Good luck on the rest of the tournament, Tenma."

* * *

Liberta waited in the stadium hallway. He held a small piece of paper he found inside his jersey pocket. "I'm glad it's going smoothly…" he smirked crumbling the paper and putting it back inside.

"So you have come, Liberta El Mata." A feminine voice said. It was Ishigashi, Earth Eleven's tour guide.

"You're the one who called me?" Liberta gasped, _I guess the council really was involved in this…_

"You have been elected to be part of the Faram Obieus Shitenou. Declining isn't a choice…"

Liberta grinned, "You kidding? I'm in!"

"What?" Ishigashi stared surprised for second, "Okay, then, follow me. I've already packed and taken your belongings."

"Huh?"

"Hey, Liberta! What do you think you're doing!?" It was Tsurugi and it seemed like he heard everthing. "Joining their side, are you crazy!?" He turned to Ishigashi, "If that's why you called me, I'm leaving…!"

Ishigashi let out a creepy smile, "Oh, don't worry, you were called for a different reason, Kyousuke Tsurugi."

"Wha-" Tsurugi turned enraged to find himself face to face with his look alike. Another Tsurugi? Before he could react, the fake Tsurugi used some sort of hypnosis technique causing Tsurugi to fall to the ground.

"What's the meaning of this?" Liberta asked.

"Let's just say, our queen is quite a handful…"

Leaving the fake Tsurugi behind, Liberta left for Faram Obeius along with the abducted striker.

* * *

**Episode 22 preview**

**Onward to the next planet! With the presence of the fake Tsurugi, the Earth Eleven players are still unaware of the abduction of their ace striker. Tenma keeps having strange dreams of a girl who claims to know a way to save all the planets. While this is happening, phase 2 of the Melfen's mission is about to begin with a new member on the team! Episode 22: Zephyr of the Winds.**


	23. Zephyr of the Winds

Episode 22: Zephyr of the Winds

"Hey, Komori… who's that?" Han whispered.

"I dunno, but everyone's calling him "Tsurugi."

Han sniffed, "But he smells different."

Komori thought for a bit, "changed cologne?"

"Um… I don't think so."

Narukami wrapped his arms over their shoulders, "Let's observe for a bit, huh?"

"Uh, okay…"

"Well, since that's settled, let's get stuff to eat. You don't gotta worry, Han." Narukami chuckled, "We're not warping until tomorrow, so you can eat without worrying about it losing them" Han answered by sacking his teammate.

* * *

Alsius held her head as if she had a headache. Minaho noticed and asked this, though she denied it.

"I think, I'll go get some sleep…" Alsius sighed. She staggered slightly bumping into Matatagi, "Sorry…"

Alsius walked out to the hallway, slumping against the wall, "No…not again… I don't want to see it…" she sobbed softly as she held her head as if she was trying to shoo something out.

"Say, I've been wondering where Liberta is…" Minaho brought up.

Morimura gasped, "D-d-did we leave him i-in S-Sandorius?"

"Haha, don't worry, he just went to a different mission." Han explained.

Manabe frowned, "Just like that?"

"That's part of the reason why the warp is delayed." Narukami sighed. "We're waiting for the new player being sent by Melfelse."

"Who?" Tenma asked.

"Wait captain!" Manabe said, "Rather than "Who" isn't it better to ask, "How"? We're in space, how is the new player going to come here?"

"I don't really care about that." Sakura sighed and many other members muttered in agreement.

"Well, honestly, we don't know who's coming either." Han shrugged, "I guess we just have to wait until tomorrow when he arrives."

"It's too bad Liberta left… will we see him again?" Tetsukado asked which Komori answered by nodding.

"Good thing Ibuki's arm's healed now…" Narukami sighed, "If it wasn't I would be responsible for the daily vaccination…"

"Well, they'll probably come tomorrow, so we should get some rest." Han smiled and everyone headed back to their rooms.

* * *

Next day…

"Ah, Yushiro!" Han waved when he saw the boy wearing the scarf. "You're finally here. So, who'd you bring? Or are you playing?"

"…no…not me…"

Behind Yushiro was a semi-long black haired boy with lime green streaks on his bangs walked up. Both arms were concealed with what looked like giant oven mitts.

"…!? Ze-Zephyr!?" Han gasped. "You can play…?"

"Zephyr?" Komori noticed the three talking and jumped up, hugging Zephyr, "I can't believe its you!" She squealed happily.

"…Komori?"

"Yup, yup!" She smiled.

The boy blushed and wrapped his large arms around her as well, "You're always so warm…"

The little girl chuckled, "That's cause I'm a dragonis of course!"

"…yeah…"

"Aw, isn't little Komori-chan just soo innocent." Han whispered grinning.

"Naoto… not going to… like…" Yushiro mumbled ignoring Han's previous comment.

Han showed a bit of irritation, "Well, I don't know why, but he doesn't like Zephyr."

"Well… I'll…leave…"

"Already?"

"Trouble at… Earth…I'm busy…"

Han flinched, "Huh, what's the matter with earth?"

Yushiro paused for a bit, "none… of your… business…" he said finally before opening an ominous black energy portal and disappeared inside it.

"Being used by Xion like usual I guess… his ability is useful for relaying information…" Han rubbed the back of his head sighing.

"We need to introduce you to everyone else!" Komori smiled as she tugged on Zephyr's mitten.

Zephyr tilted his head to the side, "Are you able to talk to them?"

"…No… but, but captain is really nice…"

"You'll eventually get used to them." Han encouraged, "Let's head to the cafeteria; everyone should be eating breakfast at this time."

Zephyr nodded and Komori grabbed his hand to lead him to the room.

* * *

"Haku… you alright?" Narukami asked again.

"I told you, I'm okay…" Alsius groaned, "I just didn't get any sleep."

Narukami frowned, "Why?"

"If I knew, I'd be getting some sleep now, wouldn't I?" Alsius growled holding her head. Dark bags were visible underneath her eyes.

"You're definitely not "okay.""

"What are you two talking about?" Matatagi asked as he placed his tray of food at teir table and took a seat.

"Haku's not feeling to go-"

Before Narukami finished his sentence, Alsius stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Did I interrupt something?" Matatagi asked.

Narukami shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. She never says anything about herself anymore…"

"Say, Narukami-kun," Minaho walked over, "I've been always wondering why Alsius insists being called "Alsius" rather than her given name, "Kurogane Haku.""

The white-haired defender leaned back on his chair, "Beats me. She didn't mind her name when we were younger, but when I saw her again, she was completely different."

"…saw her again? Does that mean you-"

Han's loud clapping got everyone's attention immedieately. "Hey, hey all! Attention! Introducing new member!"

"Han… that's embarrassing…" Komori whispered,"… and he isn't here right now…"

"Huh, what?" Han screamed, "Where'd he go?"

"K-Kuroiwa Coach's office… he needs to report or something…" Komori mumbled.

"Um…"

"So the "new" member isn't here?" Ibuki snorted.

"He's here… but…"

"Well, he'll be here eventually. There's no need to rush." Shindou wrapped up the conversation.

"Anyone besides, "him" I'd be glad to work with." Narukami sighed.

"Hmf, we already have enough people, we don't need anymore… it'll just add to the troubles…" Matatagi mumbled to himself coldly, but quiet enough so no one else could catch what he had just said.

* * *

"…Is he really going to wake eventually?" Liberta sighed. They've travelled for almost a whole day, but couldn't warp since Tsurugi still lay asleep inside a bed case.

"He won't be waking until we arrive in Faram Obieus, please patiently wait." Ishigashi said as she was doing some work on her Ipad-like device.

Suddenly the only door in the room opened, revealing the large horned alien, Barga, from the Shintenou from the match against Sandorius. "What are you doing here!" he demanded.

"Quiet…" Ishigashi said sternly, "He's the one we recruited…"

"Him!?"

"Oh, joining the Shitenou means I'd be put in the same boat as you," Liberta sneered, "Should've thought that one through…"

"You're just a mere human… nothing compared to us…"

Liberta smiled widely showing his sharp fangs concealed within his mouth, "not just any human, Barga-kun…"

Barga showed obvious signs of fear, but was somehow able to walk out, "Keh, you better not bother me anymore…"

Liberta leaned back, relaxing.

"Wonderful, Liberta El Mata, I can see why you have been elected." Ishigashi said not taking her eyes off the screen on her device.

Liberta smirked, "Oh, you don't know the half of it yet…"

* * *

"Zephyr! Why'd you disappear like that?" Han cried as the green streak haired boy came inside the cafeteria along with the two managers, Aoi and Mizukawa.

"I told Komori, and besides, it's manners to introduce yourself to coach first." Zephyr bluntly stated.

"So, you're the new member?" Tenma walked forward and outstretched his hand.

Zephyr didn't react immediately but did shake the captain's hand eventually.

"You have… really big hands…" Tenma gasped as he shook the boy's mitten covered hands.

"I assume, you're the captain…?"

"Yup, Matsukaze Tenma is my name."

The newcomer salute, putting his right fist over his left chest, "No. 16, Tower. Zephyr Illous. Nice to meet you all."

"Zephyr!?" Narukami gasped almost falling off the chair he sat on. "Why you!? Why are you the one joining!?"

"Ah, Naoto-san, you were here too." Zephyr smiled, "Soccer is a sport popular in the village I come from, so I have played many times It's only natural I be in."

"I don't remember seeing you in the Melfelse team we played against…" Manabe informed.

"Because I wasn't." Zephyr answered. "If you still doubt my capabilities, I wouldn't mind participating in some kind of test for you."

"So he's not going to expand on why he wasn't on that team…"

"Alright." Shindou nodded.

Since it was about the time for practice, all the members of Earth Eleven entered the virtual world created by the Black Room. It became the exact replica of the stadium back in the Soccer Garden.

"So this is what earth's stadium is like." Komori smiled feeling the soft grass on the ground.

"Haku you oaky to participate in practice."

"I told you, I'm fine Nao!" Alsius growled, "How about you? I see that Zephyr's the one joining."

Narukami slouched over and let out a big sigh, "The only person I didn't want coming… I'd even put up with annoying Kenji or cynical Fubuki or clumsy LunA…"

"Why does he not like Zephyr?" Matatagi asked.

"I-I-I don't know…" Alsius muttered walking away from the striker.

Matatagi frowned darkly, "I don't care for others, but when you're obviously being avoided its annoying…"

"Okay, Zephyr." Tenma placed a ball on the centerline, "You said your position's defender, right?"

The boy nodded, 'But I can shoot, too."

"Uh huh, let's have you do a simple demonstration of your soccer against… Sakura and Tetsukado!"

The two players stepped forward.

"You're foot's alright, now?" Sakura asked which Tetsukado nodded in response.

"Okay, so all I have to do is steal the ball and shoot?" Zephyr confirmed.

Tenma nodded.

"Yes that's it, Zephyr!" Komori yelled.

"Begin!" The captain yelled and Sakura started dribbling the ball forward.

Zephyr stood without moving for a sec before suddenly charging towards the pink-haired girl and swiped the ball before she could react causing a slight breeze to blow behind him.

"What? How's he this fast!?"

"You're movements are too simple…" Zephyr grinned, "The wind's honest, it tells me your actions exactly."

Tetsukado went to slide tackle him, but Zephyr leaped over the ex-boxer and kicked the ball into the net.

"Wow… you're amazing!" Tetsukado exclaimed.

"Thank-you…" Zephyr bowed without changing his expression. "I hope to be useful to the team for the time being."

Manabe smiled, "He has a strange play style."

"Those movements…" Minaho put his hand on his chin, "Is it just my imagination or…"

"You're awesome, man!" Kusaka praised.

"Y-yeah…"

The members surrounded Zephyr each giving him words of praise, slowly, the newcomer's face started to get pale.

"Wah, wah, wah!" Komori noticed this and stuttered flailing her arms in panic.

Heh, serves him right." Narukami sneered.

"You're cold towards Zephyr like usual." Han laughed nervously.

"Hey, Han, you know what's up with Haku? She been acting strange lately."

Han sighed, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. It's not my job to tell you what's troubling her. She'll tell you herself if she wants you to know."

Narukami couldn't return any words, "She's… changed"

"Your fault or not, you haven't."

* * *

Tenma woke up with a start, "Again, it's the same dream…" He carefully opened the drawer of the desk next to the bed. A large yellow stone was placed inside.

Pixie, who was woken by Tenma, flew next to the stone rubbing it with its tiny hands.

"Katra… Paige… Is this really one of the items needed to save all the planets?"

* * *

"Hey, Alsius!" Matatagi yelled. "What's your problem, huh? You're obviously avoided me…"

Alsius looked away, "Wel… um…"

"If I did something to hurt your feeling or something, I'm sorry…" Matatagi put his hands together apologetically.

""Outward relations are all that matter; as long as it seems to be going well, that's all that you need." Right, Matatagi-kun." Alsius quoted.

Matatagi flinched.

"I'm sorry, but your memories…" Alsius held her head, "I have watched…"

Matatagi clenched his teeth, but forced it to an evil smile, "What's wrong with my memories…huh?"

* * *

**Episode 23 preview:**

**With Zephyr successfully arriving, the Earth Eleven warp to the next planet, Sazanaru. Mizukawa's secret is revealed. A new planet, a new environment. And why did Faram Obieus abduct Tsurugi? Episode 23: Sazanaru: Planet of Water.**


End file.
